Frankie West
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal  I accidently deleated it. Complete
1. Fortune City

**Frankie West**

**Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up.**

**Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.**

**Chapter 1 - Fortune City**

**When Frank West escaped Willamette he became a star. He published books and dated hot girls. However, no madder how happy he was, his daughter wasn't. Francesca 'Frankie' West was his pride and joy before he became a star. When he had gone to Willamette she had stayed with her mother and toke her photography classes.**

**She was 16 when her dad was stranded at that mall for three days. When she was about to turn 18 when she got fed up with everything going on with Frank being a star and ran away from home. Frank hardly noticed she was gone at first, figured she was staying the at her friends' or at her mother's house but when after three weeks passed and she was no where to be found, he got worried. The police where called and they said they'd put missing posters up and search for her. There's been no sign of her since.**

**Francesca was nicknamed Frankie, a name her parents gave her when she was a baby and it stuck. She took after her father and was a photographer, one of the few precious items she took when she ran away was her camera her father bought her before going to Willamette. She emptied her bank account that her father started for her when she was 12, she had done odd jobs here and there. She had bout 6 grand from mowing peoples lawns to baby sitting little brats. She ran and never looked back.**

**Frankie was walking down a deserted road. Not to many people traveled this road it seemed like. To many places still had the outbreak but she had all those places marked on a map. She did however have to enter a small town that had the outbreak, so she could get some food. She bit the cap off a red marker as she walked and drew a small X over the town she had managed to escape from.**

"**What the fuck am I suppose to go?" asked Frankie out loud to herself. She held the marker cap between her teeth as she stared at the map. "I need somewhere to stay. I am not camping out tonight…no fucking way."**

**She put the cap back on the marker and folded the map up as the wind blew hard. She didn't want to risk it slipping from her hands. As she was about to put the map away a piece of paper smacked into her face and she ripped it off. She tilted her head and stared at it. It was a purple piece of paper and in big gold letters it read 'Fortune City'.**

"**Fortune City?" asked Frankie. She continued to read the paper. It said it was a place to have fun and it was the place where they recorded the popular show Terror is Reality. She heard of it, while at a diner about 100 miles away, she had over heard a couple of truckers talking about it. She unfolded some of the map and looked at it.**

**From what she could tell it was close…well if you consider 5 miles close. It was the best she could get. She put the papers in her bag and continued to walk down the road. She walked for at least another two hours until she saw Fortune City a head of her. Large steel gates and 50 foot walls surrounding the safe area, she only knew it was Fortune City because of the large sign it had above the gates. She took off running towards the gates.**

**Arms went around her waist and the two slammed onto the ground. Frankie kicked the person off her and looked. A man wearing a security uniform was staring at her. "You're not a zombie." he said.**

"**No." she whispered.**

"**Sorry about that." he stood up and held his hand out to her. Frankie took his hand and he hoisted her onto her feet. "Why are you out here?"**

"**Got stranded." she lied. "Realized Fortune City was close."**

"**Why are you really out here?" Frankie blinked at him. "I'm a father of three, I know when someone is lying."**

"**I ran away." she whispered. "Dad hardly pays attention to me any more." He sighed and nodded at her.**

"**Go inside." he said opening a door to the security door. Frankie cut through the small security room when he tossed her a wad of cash.**

"**What is…" she couldn't finish her sentence when he held out a picture. It was him with a rather attractive woman and three daughters.**

"**I don't know how much you have if you do at all…" Frankie had about…3,000 bucks left. "but I want you to have that. It's 5,000 dollars. Go get a hotel room or something." he shrugged making Frankie smile and hug him. She grabbed her photographer camera and held it up. Both of them smiling as she hit the button to take a picture.**

**She was walking down to the Fortune City Hotel. She passed by many people wearing Terror is Reality shirts. She stopped at a stand and got a black and red one in her size along with black jeans that had Terror is Reality written on the left side and TIR on her right pocket. She paid for it and took the bag they put it in. She headed towards the large hotel doors.**

**She passed Rebecca Chang who turned as she walked by her. "How may I help you?" asked the person behind the desk.**

"**I need a room." said Frankie.**

"**For how long?" she asked making Frankie blink.**

"**Um…a month?" asked Angel.**

"**That'll be 1,500 for a whole month." Frankie began counting out the money and handed it to the woman who took it and programmed her information into the computer before handing her the key card. "Have a good day Miss. West."**

"**Yeah…you too." replied Frankie before walking to the elevators and as they closed Rebecca ran up and slid in before they slammed shut.**

"**Did I just here that your last name was West?" asked Rebecca taking her camera out and video taping Frankie.**

"**Yeah. I'm Francesca West." she answered.**

"**As in Frank West's daughter? Is he here with you?" asked Rebecca.**

"**No he's not." stated Frankie.**

"**Too bad." sighed Rebecca. The elevator opened and Frankie looked at her.**

"**Good day Miss. Chang." she walked by her and down the hallway to her room 1578. She slid the key card into the slot and the red light turned green.**

**She opened the door and entered it. Her eyes widened a bit at first as she saw a living room and kitchen. She shut the door and dropped her bags onto the couch. She went to a door that was near the large windows and opened it. A large bedroom stood before her.**

**She laughed as she stared. It had a large king sized bed with two dressers and a plasma TV. She walked to the bathroom and saw a bathtub, a shower, a toilet and a sink. She walked back into the bedroom and let out a happy yell before falling back onto the bed. Sure, she missed her dad but she couldn't be neglected any more.**

**She put her stuff on the bed and grabbed her camera off her nightstand along with her keycard before leaving her hotel room. She wanted to get some camera time in, she didn't do a whole lot while on the way. She walked out of the hotel lobby, dodging Rebecca the best she could in a small group of people and she went down the Platinum Strip. She would take pictures of the stores and the people walking around. She walked by the store called '**_**From Fortune with Love**_**' when she stopped as a pair of twins walked by her.**

**One twin had short blonde hair that hung on the left side of her face and she wore a gold backless dress and the other twin had short black hair that on the right side of her face and she wore a silver backless dress. They where both holding hands as they headed towards the arena but Frankie couldn't help it…she had to follow them. Frankie followed the two through the small crowds that where in front of the Arena. Some where fans of Terror is Reality and others where members of Zombie rights group C.U.R.E. Frankie stopped at one of the TIR Souvenir Kiosks, not wanting to get in trouble by following them.**

**The twins approached the doors and Frankie used her camera to zoom up on the one who had caught her attention first. It was the black haired one, sure her twin was attractive but something about the black haired one made her smile and feel good inside. She took a quick picture as she saw the woman turn towards a fan who was calling her and she lowered her camera. She turned and jumped as a man was staring at her. "What the fuck?" she asked.**

"**You where watching the twins weren't you?" asked the man staring at her.**

"**Yeah? What of it?" Frankie asked. "Wait…can you tell me which one is which?"**

**He nodded and smiled at her. "The one in the gold is Amber and the one in the silver is Crystal."**

"**Crystal…" Frankie loved the way that name came out of her own mouth. "Alright thanks dude." She ran from him and he watched her with a smirk.**

**She ran inside the lobby of the arena and looked around. Frankie saw the area that sold tickets and ran over to them. "How may I help you little lady?" asked the man.**

"**How much for a ticket?" asked Frankie.**

"**500 bucks." said the man. She counted the money out and held it out. "Are you 18 years old or older?"**

"**Yeah." she said shaking her hand for him to take the money. She saw his raised eyebrow and she pulled her ID out and handed him both. He looked over the ID and then back at Frankie before printing out her ticket and handing the ticket over with her ID.**

"**Enjoy the show miss!" said the man.**

"**Oh…I will." she had a big grin on her face as she went into the arena.**

**Frankie took her spot and crossed her legs. Once she saw Crystal come out, her camera was up and aimed at her. She managed to take like four good shots before she disappeared making Frankie groan loudly. About ten or fifteen minutes went by, she lost track, before Tyrone King walked out. He was shouting some bull shit about Terror is Reality.**

"**From what I heard we have a celebrity in our stands!" shouted Tyrone. Frankie zoomed in on her picture of Crystal and smiled. "Well she's not really a celebrity, more like a child of one!" That's when Frankie froze mainly because of the spot light that had just erupted on her. She looked up and looked around. "It's Frank West's daughter!" People gasped and some cheered.**

**Two Terror is Reality guards lifted her out of her seat making her blink. She was carried to the stage and set down beside Tyrone. She started at Crystal, not even paying attention to Tyrone trying to catch her attention. When she got annoyed and looked at him. "What?" she asked.**

"**What's your name?" he asked holding the microphone towards her.**

"**Francesca West. Known as Frankie." she stated staring at him. "And who might you be?"**

"**I'm TK baby." he said with a smile.**

"**Don't call me baby." Frankie said sternly. He blinked at her when Crystal and Amber walked in front of Frankie, their hands dragging across her stomach but she wanted to grab Crystal and hold her close, she did restrain herself from doing so.**

"**So should we put you in our little show?" asked TK.**

"**Nah. I can take pictures and like advertise for you or something." she said watching Crystal more. "How about the next show or whenever? God she's hot."**

**TK looked at the twins and saw them posing together for the crowd who cheered loudly. "Alright. I'll contact you." he said.**

"**Whatever." shrugged Frankie.**

**Frankie barely watched the show, she was more interested in keeping her eye on Crystal who was standing on a platform with her hands on her hips. When the match ended the winner was on the stage and the twins circled him smiling. Frankie sat up and sorta got this look on her face that could be mistake for anger or jealousy. They gave him the money and the twins walked off stage holding hands making everyone cheer at them. Frankie grabbed her camera and ran, dodging people as she did.**

**She leaped up and caught the top of the guard that stopped the blood splatter. She hoisted herself over it and kicked herself off it and her left foot landed on it but slipped making her upper body slam down onto the stage. She muttered at the pain before pulling herself up and running past TK who blinked. He went to say something but he saw her slid to a stop and look down both hallways when she ran down the hallway to the left. While running down the hallway she found the twins talking too some TIR guards making Frankie skid herself to a stop and she fell down onto her ass.**

"**Hey! You're not allowed back here!" shouted one guard. Frankie squeaked rather loudly, picked herself up, and ran with a guard right behind her. The guard chased her out into the arena lobby and she leaped down a set of stairs as he continued to chase her. She snuck through a closing door and ran as fast as she could away from the arena.**

**She smacked into the security guard that helped her out and he looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.**

"**Um…"**

"**Stan you caught her." panted the guard that had chased been chasing her.**

"**Caught her?" asked the guard named Stan.**

"**She was caught backstage at Terror is Reality but damn you can run girl!" he panted.**

"**When you're a photographer that has to handle different situations…you keep in shape." smiled Frankie. "My daddy taught me that…although he's kinda chubby."**

"**Is your father here in Fortune City with you Miss…"**

"**West. No my dad doesn't even know I'm here but I'm eighteen so I'm old enough to be on my own." snapped Frankie. The guard just stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth fell open. "What?"**

"**W-West?" he asked.**

"**Oh dear lord here we go again." she sighed. "Yes West, my father is Frank West."**

"**Hey that guy is robbing an old lady." said Stan hitting his buddy's arm making him look. He looked at Frankie and mouthed 'run'. Frankie didn't need to be told twice, she turned and took off running back to the hotel.**

**Frankie wasn't paying attention to where she was running and slammed straight into another person making the two fall down and Frankie caught her camera before it landed on her face, the flash going off taking a picture of her own face. She could hear the other person pulling themselves up when they got over Frankie. It was a woman with shoulder length black hair and she had purple streaks in there as well. She tilted her head as she stared at Frankie. "You alright love?" asked the woman's British accent. "Are you hurt?"**

"**Just my pride." sighed Frankie. The woman held her hand out and Frankie took it. She was pulled up onto her feet and she looked at the picture she took of herself. It wasn't that bad, her eyes where just wide with a look of shock on her face. "Eh I'll keep it."**

"**You need to watch where you're going." said the woman.**

"**Yeah sorry about that." she said rubbing her head.**

"**I'm Jeanna." said the woman.**

"**Frankie."**

**Jeanna smiled and rubbed Frankie's head. "Alright well maybe I'll see you around." Frankie nodded and Jeanna turned and started walking away.**

"**W-Wait!" said Frankie making Jeanna turn. "Could we…be friends? I kind of need one here in this city." The older woman walked over to Frankie and wrote something down before handing it to Frankie. She looked it over and it said '**_**Food court between Yucatan Casino and Slot Ranch Casino. 3pm tomorrow**_**'**

"**Might as well have some lunch and get to know each other." said Jeanna with a big smile. Frankie nodded and Jeanna waved before walking off.**

**So after Jeanna left her, she choose to go back to hotel room and get some rest. She slid her key card into her door, the red light turning green. After opening the door she saw what looked like a gift basket sitting on the counter in the kitchen area. She shut the door and laid the key card down on the counter next to the basket. She took the note off it and unfolded it to read it.**

'_**Next show is Thursday at 12pm. If you want a job taking pictures, show up at least half an hour early. Your VIP pass is in the basket. TK**_**'**

"**What day is it?" asked Frankie a bit confused. After searching her stuff for her laptop, she turned it on and found out it was Tuesday. "Alright, that's good. I get a day to wonder around."**

**She returned to the basket and opened it. The VIP Terror is Reality pass laid on top of everything, she took that out and laid it on the counter. Inside it was a box of chocolates which she broke open as soon as she saw it and shoved one into her mouth. The rest of it was a bottle of wine, another TIR shirt, a map (thank god! She needed one!), and last was a gift card to the Palisades mall. She hopped onto her counter and ate her chocolates thinking as she stared around the kitchen.**

"**I gotta go food shopping tomorrow." she sighed. She set an alarm on her charging phone which had died about a week ago before falling onto her bed and falling asleep probably after five minutes of laying down.**

**TBC…**

**This just came to me one day, so I thought I'd try it out. Hope you liked.**


	2. Shopping and Shoal Nightclub

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 2 - Food shopping and Shoal Nightclub

The alarm on Frankie's phone started blaring around 7:30 in the morning. She had her face pressed into her pillow while she reached out for her phone. She grabbed it and pulled it over, opening her sleep heavy eyes, she shut the alarm off and her face pressed into the pillow with a small groan. She picked herself up and rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and grunted as nothing was inside of it.

"Dad there's no…oh wait…" said Frankie staring into the fridge. "That's right…I'm not home. I'm in Fortune City…damn it."

As soon as she closed the door to the fridge there was a knock on the hotel door. Before she could ask who it was, the person behind the door went "Room service, Miss. West!"

"Room service?" asked Frankie walking to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see a female bell hop standing there smiling at her. "I never ordered room service."

"Oh I know Miss. West, this is courtesy of the Bailey Twins." smiled the woman.

"Um…thanks?" she questioned as she took the tray from the woman. The woman nodded and gave her one last smile before leaving. Frankie shut the door and shook her head, that woman was a bit to happy. She walked to the counter in the kitchen and placed the tray on it before looking down at it.

On her plate was eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a cup of orange juice and even some toast. She grabbed her fork and ate some of her eggs, she sat down on one of the stools that where on one side of the counter and ate her breakfast. She yawned and moved her hair away from her face. It was nice of the twins go get her food but, she didn't know why they would even bother, they didn't know her and she only enjoyed ogling one of them. As she ate the last bit of her food, her phone started ringing making her look.

The caller ID showed a picture of Frank and it said 'Daddy' about his picture. She ignored it like she did all his other calls. As it continued to ring, she got off the stool and went into the bedroom to change into a spare white button up shirt and slacks t hat she had. She quickly brushed her hair out and tied it up into a pony tail before applying on her black eyeliner. She grabbed her camera, wallet and key card before leaving her bedroom and snatching up her cell phone which had a new voice mail.

She dialed her voice mail as she left the hotel room. "Frankie, come on you really need to answer your phone. I call you every day and you don't answer. When are you going to actually talk to me again?" asked Frank's voice. She heard him sigh. "Whatever I guess…I'll call you again tomorrow." The voice mail ended and she slid her phone into her pocket.

"I'll talk to you when I'm not angry at you anymore." she muttered as she hit the button for the elevator. The elevator opened and Frankie walked into it with out paying attention and smacked straight into Rebecca who stared at her. She took a step back and realized that it was Rebecca. "Pay attention."

"Oh yeah…I need to pay attention." said Rebecca rolling her eyes. "Going down?"

"No!" snapped Frankie blushing.

"Not on me! Are you going down on the elevator?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah." she answered still blushing. She walked into the elevator and Rebecca hit the first floor button.

The two where silent for a few minutes when Rebecca choose to break it. "Mind in the gutter today?"

"Yeah I guess…" shrugged Frankie. "I got room service from the Bailey Twins this morning so I'm a little off."

"The twins sent you room service? You're a lucky girl."

"What do you mean?"

"The twins normally just care about themselves and each other. They're hardly seen with anyone else. They hang together, share a hotel room together, hell I wouldn't be shocked if they showered together." stated Rebecca when she looked at Frankie and saw her grinning at the idea of the two showering together. "Head out of the gutter now."

"Okay sorry." said Frankie. "Um…Miss. Chang?"

"Call me Rebecca."

"Okay. Rebecca…could I get a picture of you?" asked Frankie messing with her camera.

Rebecca let out a small laugh and nodded before posing with her hands on her hips with a big smile on her face. Frankie aimed her camera at Rebecca before taking a picture of her when the elevator came to a stop and Frankie lost her balance and fell as the doors opened. She smacked into a body. Her arms wrapped around the person's waist and her head was on the woman's chest. She blinked and looked to see a silver dress covering the breasts her head was on.

"You seem a tad bit comfy." said the voice and Frankie looked up to find Crystal smirking down at her.

Rebecca grabbed Frankie's waist and pulled her off Crystal…well tried cause apparently Frankie didn't want to let go and when she yanked on Frankie she ended up pulling Crystal with her. Crystal blinked down at Frankie who was blushing as she stared up at her when Rebecca smacked Frankie hard upside the head making her cry out and let go of Crystal to rub the back of her head, "Ow!" snapped Frankie glaring at Rebecca.

"Well you wouldn't let go!" snapped Rebecca back. The two glaring at one another. "You're just like your father!"

"Thank you!" snapped Frankie making Crystal take a step back and Rebecca started laughing at Frankie's answer. Frankie turned and walked out of the elevator. "Thanks of breakfast by the way Miss. Bailey."

"Don't call me Miss. Bailey please." groaned Crystal.

"So can I call you hot st…" Rebecca slammed her hand over Frankie's mouth making her continue talking behind it when she glared at Rebecca.

"Crystal will do just fine." said the woman rolling her eyes at how Frankie was acting.

"Alright well…bye!" said Rebecca grabbing Frankie around the waist and leaving the hotel lobby. Crystal was grinning as she watched Frankie struggle against the older woman.

"Adorable little thing aren't you?" whispered Crystal.

Rebecca set Frankie down outside the hotel and poked her forehead. "Don't flirt with one of the twins!" snapped the older woman.

"What? Why?" asked Frankie.

"Because they're evil women." said Rebecca flicking her forehead making Frankie mutter and rub her head.

"They're…evil?" asked Frankie looking at her as she rubbed on her forehead. "Uh-huh."

"They are believe me." stated Rebecca. "You've never seen them for more than just one day." She saw the younger girl still looking confused. "They love teasing young boys into thinking they're getting sex."

"I'm a girl."

"So I've noticed and you're a pretty horny one when Crystal's around." sighed the older woman making Frankie blush a bit.

"Look Rebecca…I…gotta go!" she said running from Rebecca who started laughing and smiled. Angel ran across Fortune Park until she ended up smacking straight into Stan the security guard and he nearly fell over but caught his balance. "Sorry Stan…" groaned Frankie pushing herself from him.

"It's fine." said Stan rubbing her head and smiling.

"You said you where a father of three… where's your wife and daughters?"

"In Boston visiting my mother-in-law." he said with a shrug. "I would've went by Fortune City Security pays to well for me to miss a day." He saw Frankie nod, she didn't really know how well but she understood.

"Look I gotta go." said Frankie backing up. "I'll catch ya later. Oh!" Stan stopped from walking away. "Where can I find food? I mean I gotta stock up my fridge."

"Chris' Fine Foods. Palisades Mall. Second Floor." answered Stan with a smile.

"Thanks!" she said running a few steps when she stopped. "um…"

"You can take the entrance through the Yucatan Casino…it's that way." he said pointing towards the Silver Strip. She smiled and took off running. He rolled his eyes before laughing and walking back to his post.

Frankie was dodging people who where in her way as she ran to the Yucatan Casino. Her right hand clutching her camera protectively. She saw a guy crouched down but if she tried to stop now, she'd trip. She threw her left hand down and cart wheeled over him, landing on her feet on the other side of him only to loose her balance and fall down. She yelped as she slammed onto the ground, her camera held against her chest. She groaned and laid there staring up at the ceiling the covered part of the Silver Strip.

"So stupid…" muttered Frankie smacking herself in the forehead as she laid there.

Jeanna stood over Frankie while tilting her head. "That was pretty sick…till you fell." said her British accent.

"Yeah…help me up?" asked Frankie holding out her hand. Jeanna took it and pulled Frankie up onto her feet. She quickly looked over her camera and sighed with relief when seeing it was completely unharmed.

"And where are we going?" asked Jeanna.

"Chris' Fine Foods. I need food to stock my fridge…thought I was at home cause our fridge is completely bare there too." sighed Frankie. "Or was…I donno anymore."

"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Jeanna gripping her face and looking her over.

"No…dad hardly went food shopping. Most of our dinners was ordering something to be delivered or going out. We lived in New York." answered the younger girl.

Jeanna showed Frankie the Yucatan Casino and Frankie though it was okay. When they passed the escalators that lead to a night club, which caught Frankie's attention. She'd check it out later seeing as Jeanna was showing her where Chris' Fine Foods was. They walked into the Palisades Mall and up to the second floor. Jeanna tossed Frankie a basket once they walked in and chuckled before grabbing one herself…just in case Frankie got more that wouldn't fit in the basket.

Frankie was looking at the shelf and she grabbed some chips, throwing them into the basket. The food store wasn't that big but it had a good assortment of food. She managed to fill both of the baskets with snack foods, some quick dinners she could just eat up in the microwave or oven, cans of soup, a twenty-four pack of her favorite soda, couple things of Ramen, and some ice cream. Jeanna and Frankie where walking back to the hotel talking. Once arriving, neither of them had any hands to hit the up button so Frankie raised her leg and used the toe of her boot to hit the up button, stumbling a bit but she hit Jeanna which gave her some support.

The elevator opened and Frankie went to walk inside of it but stopped as she saw two women standing there leaning against each other. '_Oh gods and goddesses, is this going to be a daily thing while living in this hotel?_' thought Frankie as she stared at the women.

"Oh it's little Frankie!" giggled Amber making Frankie roll her eyes. "Going upstairs to fuck the lead singer of Angel Lust?" Amber groaned as a hand gripped hers tightly, Crystal didn't like her little comment.

"No…Jeanna's just helping me bring my food up to my hotel room. Is that okay with you Amber?" asked Frankie as Amber groaned a bit more. Crystal's grip becoming a bit more tight, telling her how to answer.

"Y-Yes! It's fine!" snapped Amber. She groaned louder and glared at Crystal who just eyed her twin with an annoyed look on her face. Amber walked out and pulled Crystal with her who reached into the neckline of her dress and pulled something out. She pulled Frankie's shirt out and dropped it in making the younger girl groan, and shifting the bags so the note wouldn't fall out of her shirt. "Couldn't put it in her hand like a normal person?"

"Nope." giggled Crystal as they walked out of the hotel holding hands.

Frankie managed to unlock her hotel room and Jeanna walked in after her. They put the bags on the counter and Frankie pulled her shirt out. The folded up piece of paper dropping out of it and hitting the floor. She bent down and grabbed it, she started unfolding it to find something written down on it. '_**Shoal Nightclub in the Yucatan Casino, tonight at 9pm. Be there or go fuck yourself. ~3 Crystal**_'

"Be there or go fuck myself?" asked Frankie making Jeanna put her chin on her shoulder to look.

"Damn…Crystal has a way with words doesn't she?" laughed the older British woman.

"No shit." stated Frankie. "Wanna stay for lunch? I'll cook ramen."

"Sure…I guess." shrugged Jeanna walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

As Frankie cooked the ramen she had to admit, if she wasn't in love with Crystal…she's be in love with Jeanna. The woman was sweet and helped her…although so did Rebecca. Rebecca was pretty hot. Frankie groaned as she thought about what to do, she loved Crystal and that's all that mattered to her. She put the ramen into bowls before adding the seasoning and walking to the living room.

She handed one to Jeanna who took it with a small thanks and began to eat it. While Jeanna sat on the couch watching TV, Frankie took a spot near the window and was staring down at Fortune Park. She could see the twins teasing some of the local male tourists and when one went to kiss Crystal, she threw her hand out…it smacking him right in the face. Frankie just smiled and slid a fork full of ramen into her mouth, eating it slowly, where Jeanna seemed to have downed hers already. Took Frankie about ten minutes to finish her ramen when Jeanna stood up and took her bowl from her as she walked to the sink.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later, forget about meeting up at the food court since we hung out here and ate ramen." she said laughing.

"Alright." said Frankie. Jeanna kissed her head making the younger girl blink in surprise as she left. "See ya."

"Later!" said Jeanna as she left the hotel room.

Frankie grabbed the note that Crystal gave her and stared at it. The Shoal Nightclub, the escalators she passed apparently lead up to Shoal, since she wrote down in the Yucatan Casino. She rubbed her head, wondering what she was suppose to wear? Although know that she thought about it, she could wear the Terror is Reality clothing she bought yesterday. First things first…she needed to take a nice hot shower.

She walked into her bathroom and turned her shower on. She threw her clothes off and stepped into the shower, the hot water running down her back. She leaned against the wall, as the water beat on her back. Her hair sticking to the sides of her face and neck as the water continued to beat down on her. Her eyes closed and she stuck her head under the water, the hot water running down her face in streams.

She couldn't think straight, no madder how much she tried too. Crystal was on her mind and it seemed that when Amber made that comment about Frankie and Jeanna, Crystal got annoyed. So…was it possible Crystal liked her back or what it like Rebecca said? She's just teasing her, trying to get her hopes up that Crystal will fuck her. She opened her eyes and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

She opened it and poured some onto her palm before lathering it into her hair. Suds ran down her neck, back, and down her breasts as she ran her hands through her hair underneath the stream of semi-hot water. After getting all the shampoo out of her hair she grabbed the body wash and lathered it between her hands and rubbed them over her body. Making sure to get everything clean with out it feeling like she was masturbating. She turned the water to cold to get the small red tint off her skin from the hot water and yelped as ice cold water hit her body but she managed for at least two minutes before turning it to warm.

She stayed in the shower for at least a few more hours, because it felt to damn good to be in a nice hot shower, before getting out and wrapping a light blue towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to her room and grabbed a clean spare bra she kept in her bag which she quickly put on before dropping the towel. She dumped her bag onto her bed and saw a pair of panties she thought she had left behind. It was a pair of blue panties that one of her friends had taken the liberty to sewing a cat paw print on her crotch. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help it, she slid them on before grabbing her TIR jeans and sliding them on.

She grabbed her hair brush and brushed her slightly tangled black hair out. Once her hair was free of tangles she grabbed a hair tie and gathered all her hair together and tied it back tightly. She looked at the clock, it was only six in the afternoon and sighed. She was getting ready early but she figured if she was then she could run over to a Terror is Reality souvenir kiosk real quick and get herself a back pack to hold her stuff in when she walked around the city. She slid her shirt on and adjusted it a bit so it didn't feel weird, then she pulled some strands of hair out of her pony tail to frame her face.

After quickly applying some more black eyeliner, some violet eye shadow, and some watermelon flavored lip gloss, Frankie grabbed her key card and slid it into her wallet before sliding her wallet into her cleavage and smiling. She snatched up her camera and the note Crystal gave her then left her hotel room. She was hitting the elevator's down button when it finally opened a few minutes later to show Rebecca standing there. Frankie gripped the note in her hand tightly so Rebecca wouldn't see it and asked to read it. She quickly stepped in and hit the first floor button.

"Going back out?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes ma'am." grinned Frankie. "Gonna run to a TIR Kiosk and buy a bag so I can carry my stuff in it with out worrying about loosing it."

"Good idea…you look pretty."

"Thanks Rebecca." blushed Frankie.

"Mm…ever have bad dreams, you can come up to my hotel room." she said handing her a piece of paper making the younger girl squeak as she took it. "I'm not agreeing to any commitments but I'll be willing to help you…" she pressed herself against the eighteen year old "…unwind."

"Your floor." squeaked Frankie as the doors opened. Rebecca was laughing as she left the elevator because of the reaction she got out of the younger girl and Frankie rolled her eyes, her blush still on her cheeks. She hit the door close button and the elevator went down. "Only one I want helping me unwind is Crystal…" she muttered.

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and she walked out. She left the hotel lobby and went down the Platinum Strip, passing a theater which had people in line at the ticket booth and some people in line at the concession counter buying popcorn and drinks. She must've not had been paying much attention because before she knew it, she was already at the stair case that lead down to the area in front of the Fortune City Arena. She jogged down the steps and went to a Kiosk where she walked up to where she saw the bags. She saw a black and red back pack that had TIR printed on the front pocket and it had one strap that clipped and across the strap said Terror is Reality in big yellow letters outlines in red.

She handed the guy some money and took her change before she undid the clip and put it across her chest, sliding the clip into place together. She took the strap and adjusted it a bit so it wasn't loose but it wasn't too tight. She stared at the coins she had in her hand and sighed. She ran over to a payphone she saw and slid two quarters in and punched in numbers. It rang a few times as Frankie drummed her fingers against the side of the payphone.

"Hello?" asked a male voice making her eyes widen. She tried to speak but said nothing. "Hello?" the voice sound a bit more annoyed.

"D-Daddy?" asked Frankie. She heard the man she addressed as dad let out a small laugh.

"Frankie?" asked the man. It was her dad. "Is that you?'

"Yeah…" she answered poking the metal part surrounding the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your call earlier."

"Where are you baby girl?" asked Frank.

"No." snapped Frankie.

"What?" he asked.

"If I tell you where I am, you're going to come here and take me away like I'm some fourteen year old. I'm old enough to be on my other…"

"You ran away from home Frankie. I don't care if you're eighteen or not, I just want to know where you are." he said calmly.

"Alright fine…I'm in Fortune City. I um…got a job." she said with a smile.

"Photographer?" he asked.

"No I'm stripping…of course I am, I'm taking pictures of Terror is Reality events. Gonna help do advertising for them."

"Then good job Frankie." he said and Frankie nodded, although he couldn't see that. "I've been planning on coming to Fortune City. The host has been bugging me to do a show."

"Eh." groaned Frankie. "Whatever I guess…" she looked around and swore. "Fuck I don't know what time it is? Hey!" A nerdy looking teenage boy looked at her and she tapped her wrist indicating she wanted to know the time.

"Eight fifteen!" he shouted in return and she groaned.

"Are you fucking serious? How the fuck does time go by so fucking fast in this place? Dad I gotta go!" she said and before he could say anything she hung up on him and took off running up the stairs and down the strip towards Fortune park, opening her bag as she ran to put her camera in it. She zipped it up once doing so and tightened the bag a bit more so it didn't more around to much.

She ran by Stan and a few other guards. "Hey! Frankie, where the hell is the fire?" shouted Stan confused.

"I need a way to the Yucatan that isn't so crowed!" she shouted looking back at him.

"Cut through the Alantica Casino and the Palisades Mall!" shouted a guard beside him making Stan look at him weird. Frankie however took that advice and ran at the Alantica Casino entrance.

"No Frankie don't…" started Stan but she already ran through the doors. "Idiot! It's a Casino! How the hell is it not going to be crowded?"

"Oh…opps." he said.

"Rookie." sighed another guard shaking his head.

Frankie groaned as she saw all the people in the Casino. That fucking guard, she wasn't too pleased but right now she had to get to the Shoal nightclub. So this is where high school kicked in before, during the middle, and even after classes…hey she went to school in New York City. She started running and took her bag off to hold it in front of her as she maneuvered between people and ducked under a waiters tray. She ran between slot machines where mainly old men and even newly wedded men sat and played.

She ran through the doors into the Palisades Mall which wasn't as crowded as the casino but hey…a casino is a casino. She took off running again when an arm slammed into her stomach making her gasp out and a guard stood there staring at her. "Hi." she said.

"No running in the mall." he said glaring at her.

"Sorry mister. I'm just late. Can you tell me the time?"

She watched him raise his sleep to look at his watch. "Quarter of nine." he answered.

"Seriously, how does time fly so fast here? I mean…it hasn't felt like it's been that long. Alright I gotta go Mister. Thanks for the time." she said walking away a bit fast and once he was out of her sight she started running again. Finally getting out of the Palisades Mall and into Yucatan, she slowed down as she moved toward the escalators.

She stepped on them and road the escalator up only to find a few people standing in the brightly lit hallway talking, having a few drinks, and some men thinking they could score but couldn't. She walked down the hallway and was encountered with a large bouncer who made Frankie squeak. "ID." he stated firmly. She pulled her wallet out of her cleavage and took her ID out which it took from her quickly. He looked it over and looked at her. "You're eighteen…is your parents here? We don't usually allow Eighteen years old in here with out a mom or dad."

"Um…" she reached into her pocket and pulled the note out, holding it too him which he took and opened to read. He looked at her and told her he'd be right back making her mutter in annoyance. She waited for what felt like an hour but was really just five minutes when he came back out.

"Miss. Crystal said to let you inside and escort you to where she is." he said handing her the ID and note which she took back and put in her wallet before sliding it into her cleavage. She followed him to the area where the twins where sitting and noticed Rebecca in there was well looking at her with a shocked look on her face which she answered with a shrug and a cocky smile. "Miss. Crystal…you're guest is here."

"Oh! Goody!" said Crystal grabbing Frankie's arm and yanking her down between her and Amber. "Hi…"

"You've been drinking." said Frankie flinching at the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Well duh!" giggled Crystal playing with a strand of the younger girl's hair that hung around her face.

"Hm…" said Frankie staring at Crystal who was either buzzing or completely drunk. "H-How much have you had?"

"She had like three cocktails…" sighed Amber. "with vodka."

"Why?"

"Something about trying to avoid this guy." shrugged the blonde twin. Crystal kissed her cheek and Frankie looked at her.

"Okay then."

"Mm…you're pretty. Didn't I tell you she was pretty, Amber?" asked Crystal hugging Frankie's head to her chest making the younger girl squeak and blush.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go hit on that reporter chick that keeps staring at Frankie."

"What? No…I mean yes…I mean go make her stop staring at her!" growled Crystal smothering Frankie with her breasts.

Frankie pushed her head away from her breasts only to make Crystal giggle at the feeling of her the younger girl's hands planted on each breast. "Okay…Crystal…I think you're cocked."

"Cock…no I don't want cock." said the older woman with a pout.

"No not dick…I mean your drunk." sighed Frankie.

She saw the older woman think for a bit then look at her. "Yes."

"Yes you are." she said staring at the drunk twin.

Crystal leaned against her smiling and slid a hand down Frankie's stomach and cupped the crotch of her jeans making the younger girl's eyes widen. "So adorable." Crystal licked her cheek when Frankie moved from Crystal quickly making the older woman hit the booth she was on making her look at Frankie with confusion.

"You're drunk." said Frankie.

"We've established this." giggled Crystal. She stood up and stumbled a bit before wrapping her arms around Frankie's neck and Frankie let out a groan.

Sure she loved Crystal and wanted to be near her but drunk Crystal was too grabby and clingy. Before she could say anything to Crystal, Amber walked up and handed Frankie a wad of cash. "Take her back to your hotel room for the night." said Amber, although it sounded like an order.

"Excuse me?" asked Frankie when she felt Crystal slump against her mainly cause she lost her balance and she hoisted Crystal up onto her feet.

"Take her to your hotel room for the night. Look I actually got the reporter chick to come back to mine. Just keep Crystal occupied for the night." smiled Amber putting the wad of cash into Frankie's back pack. "You don't gotta fuck her, although it seems like that's what she wants but if you don't want to. Just avoid her or take pictures of her…naked." Frankie glared at the blonde twin. "Oh don't glare at me little Frankie I know how you feel. You've been eyeing my sister since you arrived yesterday."

"Alright fine but she's wearing heels…she'll fall more than one." sighed Frankie.

Amber looked at her weird. "Take them off?" she asked.

Frankie had Crystal sit down who was rubbing Frankie's head making her roll her eyes. She undid the strap on Crystal's heel and pulled one off before undoing the second one. She unzipped her back pack and put them into it before taking Crystal's hands and pulling her up. It must've been being drunk and the heels that made her stumble a lot more, because when Frankie pulled her up she seemed to keep her balance better this time. They walked out of the night club and Crystal fell down laughing making the bouncer look and sigh.

"Come on Crystal. We're going to my hotel room like your sister said." sighed Frankie.

"Your hotel room?" asked the drunk twin. Frankie nodded and the Bouncer hoisted Crystal up onto her feet making her squeak which Frankie had to admit was adorable.

"Try and stay off the floor this time Miss. Crystal."

"Shut up you!" snapped Crystal stumbling and Frankie grabbed her around the waist. "I'm never going to fuck you."

"Okay. I don't want you too." he said calmly making Crystal pissed off a lot more than she seemed.

"Why the fuck not?" she snapped.

"Alright come on." said Frankie pulling Crystal around the waist. Crystal continued to scream at him until Frankie got the both of them down the escalator. "This is worse than my dad being drunk. Actually he just took pictures of tons of weird shit when cocked…."

"I told you I don't want cock!" snapped Crystal making Frankie roll her eyes. She had to start saying drunk and forget about the word cocked.

"Yes, yes I know." she said walking with a slightly stumbling Crystal and she almost hit a slot machine but Frankie wrapped her arm around her waist and yanked her close making Crystal blink at the machine.

"Carry me…" said Crystal.

"No. There's nothing wrong with your feet." sighed the younger girl. Crystal stopped and jumped up making Frankie freak out and caught her under her legs and she glared at Crystal who was giggling. "I'll carry you until the we reach Fortune Park…can we do that?" Crystal thought about it and nodded, resting her head on Frankie's shoulder. Before she realized, she was heading out onto the Silver Strip carrying a very drunk Crystal but if she doubled back it would take to long.

She thanked the man that held the door open for her as she walked out. Crystal was playing with her pony tail which she had pulled over her shoulder and she heard the older woman giggle. People where looking at her weird because of the woman in her arms when she passed by a stage and she saw Jeanna up there with what seemed to be her band mates and Jeanna looked at her confused. She hopped off the stage and walked over to Frankie. She looked at the woman in Frankie's arms and sure enough it was who she thought it was.

"Do I want to know?" asked Jeanna.

"She's drunk. Her sister paid me to bring her to my hotel room." answered the eighteen year old. Crystal was giggling as she hugged Frankie around the neck.

"Wow…you hoist me up onto stage?" she asked.

"Yeah…" she set Crystal down who looked at her. "Just stay here. I gotta help Jeanna onto stage." she said unwrapping Crystal's arms from her neck. She walked over to where Jeanna had her hands on the stage and Frankie grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up. Crystal glared at Jeanna and growled softly. Jeanna pulled herself up and Frankie walked to Crystal. "Come on…"

"I'll walk." said Crystal making Frankie look at her confused. "I know you said till Fortune Park but I'll walk."

"Um…okay." said Frankie wondering what changed Crystal's mood all of a sudden.

The two stayed quiet as they walked down the Silver Strip, Frankie half expected Crystal to grab her hand and hold it since she was a bit clingy when drunk but she didn't even try. She looked at Crystal and found her looking down at her feet as she walked. Frankie had to change her mood a bit so she reached out and snatched up Crystal's hand making her look. Crystal smiled and jumped up making Frankie freak out again but she caught her in her arms. Crystal kissed her cheek making Frankie laugh.

Once reaching Fortune Park, Crystal expected Frankie to stop and let her down but she didn't. She just walked to the Hotel Lobby carrying her. A man walking into the lobby saw Frankie carrying the other woman and held the door open for them, which was rewarded with Frankie's thanks. She walked over to the elevators and looked at Crystal. "Hit the button please." she said and Crystal leaned over, hitting the up button.

The elevator showed up with nobody in it which was a change for Frankie so she walked inside and pressed the button for her floor, the best she could with Crystal in her arms. Crystal had started playing with Frankie's pony tail again, running her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes the elevator opened and she walked out into the hallway and down to her door. She set Crystal down and leaned her against the wall before taking her wallet out of her cleavage and taking the key card out. Crystal stared at Frankie as she slid the key card in and the red light turned green.

"You first." said Frankie pushing the door open for Crystal who walked in with out stumbling that much. Frankie undid the club on her bag and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Are you and that British chick dating?" asked Crystal staring out the window.

"No. Jeanna's just my friend." said Frankie opening her fridge and grabbing herself a soda.

"Mm…"

"Why?" Crystal tensed up a bit when Frankie asked why but she didn't answer. She just turned around and wrapped her arms around Frankie's neck giggling.

"Got any alcohol?"

"No."

"Damn it." muttered Crystal.

Frankie was sitting on her bed going through her pictures. She only took one picture and that was of Rebecca but yesterday's pictures where still on the camera. Crystal flopped down onto the bed and looked at Frankie before taking the camera away and Frankie glared at her when she realized that Crystal had completely stripped herself of all her clothing and a dark blush went across her face. Crystal sat up and pressed her mouth over Frankie's who snatched the camera away, aimed it and took a picture of the two of them kissing. Just to prove to herself the following morning that it wasn't a dream.

Crystal kissed down her neck and bit at the top of one of Frankie's breasts and Frankie was blushing darker now. When she felt it stop and she looked down. Crystal was fast asleep against her chest making Frankie chuckle, she rubbed Crystal's head and moved her so she was laying down. She grabbed the blankets and covered Crystal up who groaned and rolled onto her side, her back facing Frankie. Frankie set her camera on the night stand before changing into her pajamas which was a black tank top and black shorts, then got on the other side of the bed and laid there staring at Crystal's back.

Frankie knew Crystal would most likely freak out in the morning when she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers but oh well, she'd see in the morning. Frankie covered herself up and closed her eyes to get some sleep. She did have work tomorrow, so she'd have to get up a bit earlier to do everything she had to do. She felt Crystal shift in the bed and opened her eyes to see that she had completely rolled over towards her and her breasts where showing. She covered Crystal's breasts a bit before closing her eyes again and finally falling asleep, kinda hoping Crystal wouldn't smother her again in her sleep.

TBC…

All done for this chapter! I didn't want it to be long, 16 pages on my Microsoft works word lol which is eight more pages then the last chapter. I know Crystal's attitude while being drunk was weird but hey, we've never seen Crystal drunk so no one knows how she's act so I did the best I could. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you might wanna see happen in the next chapter while Frankie works…would you like to see her go to Uranus Zone? Lol…Uranus zone…you can't see me but I'm smiling and giggling at the name.

Also! If I accidentally put Angel in the story instead of Frankie…my bad! So used to using Angel but I've been catching myself, I just hope I caught myself every time I used it.


	3. Work and getting hurt at Uranus Zone!

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 3 - Work and getting hurt at…Uranus Zone!

Around 10am, Crystal groaned as she was waking up. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. "This isn't my bed." she said out loud. She looked at the night stand and saw a glass of water with two pills laying next to it. She threw the blankets off her and ran to the bedroom door which was open. She stopped as she saw Frankie sitting at the counter with a peeled orange.

"Can you get dressed?" asked Frankie with a yawn. She slid a slice of her orange into her mouth and chewed as she stared at Crystal's naked form.

"I'm…in your hotel room?" asked Crystal.

"You're not getting dressed." answered Frankie.

"What time is it?"

"10am. I ordered you breakfast but when I tried waking you up…" Frankie blushed as she remembered Crystal yanking her down and kissing her when she had tried waking her up but after what seemed like forever, Crystal sorta tossed her down and rolled onto her stomach. "You sorta muttered something and fell back asleep. Its in the microwave for when you want it."

Crystal walked out wearing one of the robes that was given to Frankie with the hotel room. She had the sash tied loosely around her waist and a nice shot of her breasts was shown. She opened the microwave and took a piece of bacon from her plate and ate it. "It's still warm." she muttered before taking the plate out and shutting it. She looked at Frankie who was peeling herself another orange. "You should go to Uranus Zone."

"What?" she asked as she wasn't paying attention.

"Uranus Zone…I've seen teens your age maybe a few years younger hanging out there while their parents are off gambling or doing…whatever it is that they do." she said placing the plate on the counter and staring at her. "You should go. I'll give you a couple hundred so you have spending money."

"I'm gonna ask TK to pay me upfront every time I work so I should have some money." answered Frankie.

Crystal grabbed a piece of her bacon and held it out making Frankie look at her. "Piece of your orange for a piece of bacon?"

"S-Sure." said Frankie holding a piece of her orange out and Crystal took it while putting the bacon into Frankie's hand. She ate the piece of bacon in three bites while Crystal just popped it into her mouth.

"Wanna take a shower together?" asked Crystal making Frankie choke on what she was eating. Crystal giggled and kissed her cheek. "Just an offer dear, we've got to leave by 11:15 and I need a shower. I reek of alcohol, so as soon as I finish my breakfast I'm taking one."

"Mm…" blushed Frankie rolling an orange to Crystal who caught it and watched her walk to the fridge but open up the freezer. She took out a breakfast burrito and put it in the microwave. As she watched the middle part spin the burrito as it cooked, she felt arms slid around her waist which made her tense up.

"Did we…do anything last night? I mean I somehow wound up in your hotel room." Crystal whispered into Frankie's ear.

"Y-Your sister paid me to take you here. Something about she managed to get Rebecca to come back to your hotel room with her." answered the younger girl.

"Really?" asked Crystal annoyed. "She had to pay you for you to bring me back to your hotel room?"

"Wait…what? Your not mad that your sister just wanted to get you out of the hotel room so she could most likely bang Rebecca Chang?" snapped Frankie.

"What? No we do that all the time! I'm mad that you needed to take the money to get me here!" she growled.

"No! I would've taken you…I mean…shut up!" snapped Frankie looking really annoyed. Crystal let out a laugh and she flicked the younger girl's forehead making her glare. "Go take your fucking shower!"

"You coming?" asked Crystal all innocently like their tiny little spat never happened. Frankie just glared at her. "Please?" she asked tugging on the neckline of Frankie's tank top. "Pretty please?" Frankie just continued to glare at her. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She saw Frankie's expression changing. "Pretty please with me on top and a cherry?"

"That made no sense." muttered the younger girl.

"Oh little Frankie it makes perfect sense. You can eat both the cherry…oh and you can eat me too!" she giggled as she watched the younger girl blush. She heard Frankie muttered something. "What was that?"

"I said fine…"

"Alright then dear lets go." said Crystal pulling Frankie with her.

'_Oh fuck…Francesca what the hell are you getting yourself into?_' thought Frankie angrily at herself, only time she ever called herself Francesca was when she was really mad at herself.

She watched as Crystal dropped the robe and then she turned towards Frankie. She motioned at Frankie's clothing. "Can't take a shower in clothing dear."

"Can too." snapped Frankie.

"It'll be come uncomfortable." she said pulling Frankie's shirt off over her head.

"You're not going to…violate me in the shower are you?" she asked as Crystal slid her hands down to Frankie's shorts to push them down.

"It's not violation if you enjoy it." purred Crystal looking up at her with a perverted grin on her face.

"Crystal…"

"No I won't 'violate' you unless you ask." she answered pecking their lips together with a giggle before going into the shower.

Frankie watched Crystal turn the shower on, the water pressure shooting out and hitting her. "I'll get in under one condition."

"Dear I already stripped you and gave you a peck on the lips." sighed the slightly older woman.

"That's not it. I want pictures of us together before we head off to work and a few of just you."

"I suppose I can do that." sighed Crystal. "Now come on dear the water's warm."

Frankie walked into the shower with Crystal and shut the door behind them. This wasn't how she expected her morning to go last night. Crystal was washing her body and getting rid of the alcohol smell that lingered on her body. As she watched Crystal lather the body wash onto her body, she was busy washing her own hair. She nudged Crystal out of the way who laughed and allowed Frankie to use the shower to get rid of the shampoo in her hair.

"How many pricings do you have?" asked Crystal. "And do tell where."

"Not anywhere done there and as you can see, not my nipples." stated Frankie calmly as she had her head under the water still, allowing what ever bit of shampoo was left run out. "I have five in my right ear and four in my left ear."

"No tongue ring?" pouted Crystal leaning against the shower wall.

"No Miss. Crystal…no tongue ring and nor will I ever get one."

"Aw." she pouted. "What if I pay you?"

"No." Crystal chuckled at the young girl's answer and shrugged.

"I tried." she said kissing Frankie's cheek before climbing out of the shower but was caught by Frankie's arm. "What?"

"You didn't wash your hair." smirked Frankie.

"Oh no mommy I forgot to wash my hair." giggled Crystal.

"Wash your hair while I go get my damn camera." laughed Frankie leaving her there and stepping out of the shower while grabbing a towel.

Crystal just rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Frankie had the towel over her head and was muttering as she was looking through her camera. It was 10:28 already and she had to get ready for work soon. She heard the shower water turn off when arms wrapped around her and the towel was knocked off her head. Frankie rose the camera and took a picture quickly of Crystal leaning her head against Frankie's.

"How many more?" asked Crystal running her hands up Frankie's stomach but stopping just below her breasts.

"Few more…then we can get ready for work."

"We gotta be naked?" asked Crystal.

"If you don't want to you can put your dress on." shrugged the younger girl.

"I never said that I just thought you might be uncomfortable."

"I'm naked right now myself Crystal. If I was uncomfortable, I wouldn't have taken a shower with you now would I?"

"Oh stop being a cocky little shit." said Crystal grabbing Frankie's face and turning it.

"That wasn't even the tip of my cocky ice b-" she was cut off as Crystal pressed their lips together and she saw the older woman close her eyes. Frankie rose the camera and closed her own eyes as she was kissed. She pressed down on the button and the camera went off, taking a picture of the two.

The past twenty minutes was of the two just taking pictures. Crystal naked in most of them but as Crystal got ready for her 'job', Frankie took the liberty of taking even more pictures. Frankie knew they weren't together in a relationship, it was just Crystal being Crystal. Crystal saw Frankie had put on the clothes she sort of remembered her wearing the night before. Although know that she thought about it, she only saw that suit outfit she wore when she arrived, a spare white shirt, her pajamas, a few pairs of panties, two extra bras, and just the clothes Frankie wore.

"You need new clothing." said Crystal looking at her.

"Wha?" asked Frankie brushing her teeth.

"Clothing. You need new clothes. I'll buy you some at the kiosk on our way into the arena. Then you'll wear which outfit I want you to prance around in. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Eight." answered Frankie with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Good I wear size eight and I have spare heels at the arena in my dressing room."

"I can't move around a lot in heels Crystal. I need to wear my boots." said the younger girl after spitting tooth paste out of her mouth.

"I get that but I want you to have a pair or two to take back here."

"You know you're not like a lot of people say." she said.

"What?" asked Crystal.

"Nothing I heard you two normally just look out for each other not caring about anyone else." stated Frankie.

"It was true…" said Crystal. She walked by Frankie. "Till I met you." Frankie looked at her and smiled.

As the two walked to the Fortune City Arena, people being completely thrown off cause it was Frankie with Crystal and not Amber. When Amber walked by quickly and sorta ran backwards in heels. "I got laid." she said to Crystal before laughing loudly and walking off.

"Y-Yeah! Well…so did I!" snapped Crystal making Frankie look at her weird.

"I don't remember f-" Crystal's hand smacked over her mouth making her mutter and glare at Crystal.

"Shut up darling!" smiling Crystal.

Frankie stood aside as Crystal was at a Terror is Reality Kiosk buying her clothes. Frankie zoomed in on a group of people and snapped a shot. She had transferred all the pictures on her camera to her laptop before leaving the hotel room so she'd have free memory to take as many pictures as possible for the Terror is Reality website. TK said his 'people' where going to make a photography page for her to post up her pictures and each pictured was worth 500 bucks, that's right…five hundred bucks a picture, so she figured if she took ten pictures she'd have five thousand dollars. So she'd be pretty well if she got twenty or more pictures done.

"Alright here." said Crystal shoving the clothes into her arms making her almost drop her camera. "Come to my dressing room with me and I'll show you which to wear."

Frankie just followed Crystal to the dressing room she and Amber had. Amber was putting eyeliner on when the two walked in. She just rolled her eyes as Crystal looked at the shirts. She grabbed a black shirt that said TIR and a pair of light blew jeans that had Terror is Reality on the front left leg and on the back right leg with TIR on the back left pocket and the front left pocket. She patted Frankie's face and motioned to her clothing, telling her to get undressed. Frankie sighed and pulled her shirt off as Crystal went to the mirror and started applying some more make up to herself.

Crystal heard Frankie saying she was done and she turned. "Beautiful. I love it."

"Yeah…I do like the pants." smiled Frankie as she inspected herself in the mirror which Amber was still at.

"Yeah you look adorable I guess." said Amber making Crystal glare at her but she just patted Frankie's cheek and looked at her hair.

"Now what are we doing to do with your hair?" asked Crystal. "I mean you'll be moving around a lot and it'll get in the way."

"I got that covered." said Frankie reaching into her bag and pulling a hair clip out. She gathered all her hair together and put it up in a messy bun before putting the clip over it to hold it in place.

"Oh…well it's more adorable with the messy bun style." smiled the silver twin. "Don't you think Amber?"

"Whatever." said the gold twin.

"Don't listen to her." sighed Crystal. She looked at the clock and it was 11:37. "Alright go find TK on the stage. It's 11:37 and the show starts soon." She kissed Frankie's cheek.

"Alright…see ya." said Frankie grabbing her bag and running out of the dressing room.

Crystal and Amber walked out onto the stage to find Frankie taking pictures of the crowd. She spun around and snapped a shot of TK and the twins. Crystal winked at her making Frankie smile and walk to where TK instructed her earlier. He had given her a rain jacket because she'd be in the blood splatter area. She had the rain jacket on that said TIR on the back of it.

As soon as the events began…she could see why he made her wear that rain jacket. TK heard Crystal groan as blood splattered all onto Frankie who hid her camera. Frankie crouched down and zoomed in and took a picture of the contestants killing zombies. She aimed at the stage and zoomed in on Crystal who was trying to get the crowd to cheer louder. Frankie smiled and snapped a picture of the beautiful twin, well…they both where hot but in her mind, Frankie considered Crystal to be the more beautiful one.

Around 2:30, Terror is Reality ended and TK was looking at the pictures. She had managed to take about 45 pictures of the crowd, the events, TK, and the twins. "Damn baby, you really wanted some money."

"I said don't call me baby." said Frankie sternly holding her hand out.

"Alright I said 500 per picture. You took 45 so that's…"

"22,500. I did the math."

"Alright. Here." he said counting the money out and putting it into her awaiting hand. "Once you have the time, put those pictures up on the website tonight."

"Yes Sir." said Frankie walking away from him.

She walked through a door and caught Crystal who ran into her arms and she kissed her making Frankie stumble and hit the wall. Crystal slid her tongue into Frankie's mouth and let out a groan. Frankie gripped at Crystal's back as the older woman made out with her. Crystal pulled away and grinned. She saw the look on Frankie's face and couldn't help but giggle as she stared at her.

"W-What was that for?" asked the younger girl.

"Nothing really…just wanted to shove my tongue down your throat." smiled the older woman. "How much money you get?"

"Enough." said Frankie holding up the cash making Crystal smile.

"Now go to Uranus Zone and have fun." she said kissing Frankie once more before walking away.

"Crystal!"

"What?" she asked turning to the younger female.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah. You're adorable." smiled Crystal.

"No I didn't mean…never mind." she sighed walking by Crystal who blinked at her in confusion.

"Wait!" said Crystal running up to her making Frankie look. "If you ever get sick or hurt…have someone call me. I'll come get you and take you back to your hotel room." she handed Frankie a piece of paper that had a number on it and had Crystal's full name on it.

"Yeah…thanks." she said with a small sigh. She took it and left the Arena.

Frankie dropped the clothes off at her hotel room before leaving for Uranus Zone. She stared at the alien head she was suppose to walk through when a group of teenagers ran by her laughing. One looked at her and stopped, it was a boy possibly around seventeen years old. He had shaggy blonde hair that was sorta in front of his eyes but he wore a hat that had a faux Mohawk on it. He walked over towards Frankie and poked her arm making her look.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she answered.

"You here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on. You can hang out with us." he said motioning to his small group of friends who had stopped once noticing that he stopped.

"Okay." she said and she followed him as he ran off.

They where hanging out by the gates that lead into Uranus Zone if people where just coming for a day to hang out. The boys name was Caleb and he was spinning a switch blade in his hand. From when Frankie held it, she could tell he must've sharpened it a lot because it was so sharp he easily cut a hole in his jeans. One of his friends nudged him making him look and he pointed, a security card had seen them standing by the closed gates and was walking over. He quickly hid it behind is back and realized how close Frankie was.

"Easy you might've gotten hurt." he said making Frankie shrug.

The security guard woke up and he went to stay something to them when he looked at Frankie and then her arm. "Are you alright miss?" asked the guard.

"What are you talking ab-" she hissed in pain and looked at her arm. Blood was sliding down her arm from a gash that had been made the top of her left arm. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" said Caleb dropping the switch blade.

"Wow that's a lot of blood." said one of his friends as the blood was really coming out of her gash.

"T-Take a picture!" said Frankie holding the camera to Caleb who took it, aimed and managed to catch a picture of it before the guard yanked her away. He grabbed his switch blade, closed it, and ran after her.

He was let into the first aide clinic once telling the guard that he had something of Frankie's and he also lied saying he was her cousin. He found a doctor, or whatever he was, holding blood soaked gauze to the wound. "The cut is pretty deep, it's not going to stop on it's own." he said replacing the gauze with a fresh clean and dry one.

"Meaning…" started Frankie.

"You're going to need stitches." he finished making Frankie groan loudly.

"Caleb take pictures!" said Frankie.

"Miss…" said the doctor.

"Come on it's for my blog." she said.

"Alright he can take pictures if he stands right there on your right and stays out of the way." he said.

The doctor gave Frankie a shot of something to numb up the area and stop the pain. Caleb was getting a bit squeamish as he took pictures of the doctor doing stitches on Frankie. As he worked on her arm, Frankie pulled her wallet out and took the piece of paper Crystal gave her out of it. She close the wallet and slid it back into her pocket as the doctor was finishing up the rest of it. From what she could see, the gash was requiring over ten stitches.

"Alright when in the shower, do not allow the full water pressure to hit on it or the stitches will become a bit loose." he instructed making her nod. "Now do you have a parent or someone I can all?" She held out the paper to him and he did a double take at the paper but went off to call the number anyways.

"Sorry." said Caleb.

"My dad's gonna punch you when he finds out." she said and he looked scared. "Oh don't worry he's chubby, I'm sure you can out run him." He started laughing and handed her back the camera. Once the doctor came back he said that the person would be here in ten minutes, so he put gauze on top of the stitches and wrapped it up with bandages so nothing would catch them and break them open.

Crystal walked into Uranus Zone and made her way to the First Aide Clinic. As soon as she arrived back at her hotel room, she was called by the doctor to come and get Frankie. She pushed the door open and found Frankie sitting on a couch with a boy. Crystal clenched her jaw shut as she saw the two talking and laughing. She stormed over to them, leaned down and before Frankie could say anything, Crystal pushed her mouth against Frankie's who let out a small squeak of surprise into the kiss.

She pulled away and smirked at Caleb as Frankie glared at her. "Crystal!" snapped the younger girl.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Ah Miss. Bailey," said the doctor walking to her. "do make sure that Miss. West takes this every morning." he handed Crystal a bottle of pills. "It's an antibiotic, that'll keep any infections away.

"Yes Doctor. Come on Miss. West." smiled Crystal.

"Right away Miss. Bailey." replied Frankie as she stood up.

Caleb just followed the two women out when Crystal turned to both of them. "What happened…and how?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Miss. Bailey, I was playing with my switch blade! Then when a security guard came over I hid it behind my back and Frankie was standing to close to me, so it cut her arm." admitted Caleb.

"So you hurt her?" snarled Crystal when Frankie took her hand making her look.

"Crystal. It's fine." said the younger girl making Crystal calm down and nod.

"So…h-how bad was it?" asked Crystal. Frankie went into her pictures and held the camera out which Crystal took and stared. "holy shit!" Blood was down to Frankie's hand in the picture and was even dripping off her fingers. "That's a lot of blood!"

"Yeah, I was dizzy for a while." shrugged Frankie. She took the camera back and put the strap around her neck. "Come on lets go back to the hotel. See you later Caleb." He waved as Crystal walked with Frankie.

"Did you do anything fun before getting cut open?" asked Crystal.

"No. We just hung out near the closed gates."

"Alright. Come on lets play some games then." she said pulling her away.

"W-What? Okay?" said Frankie really confused.

Crystal lead her to the games and Frankie went to one where she saw a baseball bat. It was called Batter Up, from what she got while watching a man play was that she had to hit the alien space ships with the baseball after hitting it with the bat. Crystal spun around to see where Frankie went and saw her standing at the Batter up game. She walked over to her and saw her take the baseball bat and she had six balls in front of her. Crystal crossed her arms as she watched the younger girl pick up a ball.

"You can play this sorta game?" asked Crystal.

"Head of my baseball team in New York." said Frankie throwing a ball up and she slammed the bat into it, it flew and slammed into the right space ship making Crystal stare. She was only using her good arm and she spun the baseball bat in her hand.

"You're swinging with one arm." stated Crystal.

"Broke my arm during a game when I was fourteen. I didn't want to be put on the bench so I worked with my good arm." smiled Frankie. Crystal nodded and Frankie hit the middle space ship, however when trying to hit the left she missed twice but hit it the third time.

"What do you want missy?" asked a man standing by the game.

Frankie looked and saw a stuffed zombie penguin before pointing and he handed it to her. Frankie turned and handed the penguin to Crystal who blinked. "You played the game…to win me something?"

"Yes ma'am." said Frankie smiling. Crystal took it from her and muttered a thanks. Crystal watched Frankie play a few more games and she won herself a stuffed tiger toy, one that wasn't a zombie animal.

The two where walking back to the hotel and Crystal was staring at the zombie penguin toy. "You have fun?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah." shrugged Frankie.

"Listen…tomorrow I want you to go out to dinner with me." said Crystal.

"What?"

"Yeah at Cucina Donnacci. It's an Italian restaurant and…you seem like you have Italian in you." smiled the slightly older woman.

"W-Well yeah, I do have Italian in me." answered Frankie.

"Lovely! So tomorrow at 7pm. I will go buy you a dress and have it sent to your room."

"Um…okay." said Frankie a bit confused.

"What colors do you like?" asked Crystal as they walked into the lobby of the hotel and to the elevators.

"Black, red, blue, and purple. Mom said purple or violet went well with my eye color but I think they're the same color." shrugged Frankie as the elevator doors opened.

"Alright well I think you look pretty in red so I might get you a red dress." said Crystal leaning against her.

"Whatever." shrugged Frankie as Crystal kissed her cheek and licked it with a giggle.

Once the elevator opened to Frankie's floor, she went to step out but Crystal yanked her back for a quick kiss. Frankie chuckled against Crystal's lips and pulled away from the kiss. "Night Frankie." whispered Crystal.

"Night Crystal." answered Frankie. Crystal let go of Frankie who managed to get out of the doors right before they shut and she went to her hotel room with a smile on her face. "Today…was pretty awesome…" she raised her arm and pointed at it. "Aside from you…you suck." she felt a shock of pain go through her arm and she went into her hotel room then kicked the door shut. She needed some sleep.

TBC…

Hope you enjoyed! No Crystal and Frankie are not in a relationship yet but it seems like it cause Crystal might have a thing for Frankie back. The Outbreak will be happening possibly the end of chapter 4 or 5. Not sure yet lol, but it'll happen! Oh next chapter will feature Frank. Alright so here you all are, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


	4. Frank, Mommy?, Dinner Date, Out Break

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 4 - Frank West, Mommy?, Dinner Date, and The Out Break

The following morning, Frankie woke up to banging on her hotel room door. She rolled herself out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. She looked at the clock on the way and it was six in the morning. Okay what the fuck? There's no way in Hades' underworld that Crystal would send anything to her this early in the morning…hell the twins where probably still passed out.

She unlocked the door and threw it open. "WHAT?" snapped Frankie.

"Don't snap at me young lady." said Frank West lightly smacking Frankie on the cheek before pushing past her and walking inside the hotel room.

"Are you real or is this a side effect from my pain medication?" asked Frankie grabbing at Frank's face and pulling on his cheeks.

"Let go…" ordered Frank making Frankie freak out and let go of her dad.

"Holy crap! You're real!"

"Yes…last time I checked I was real." said Frank looking around the hotel room. "You mind sharing the hotel room?"

"Yes…yes I do."

"and why is that baby girl?" he asked opening the fridge.

"Cause…cause…what if I have a girl over one night?" asked Frankie crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't bother you two."

"Oh dear gods and goddesses! No! Get your own room!" said a frustrated Frankie. "Dad look I'm doped up on pain killers and you woke me out of a sound sleep so…get out!"

"Why are you doped up on pain killers?" he asked looking at her worried.

"Doesn't matter." sighed Frankie scratching the back of her neck. He looked at her arm and saw bandages wrapped around her arm.

"Were you bit?"

"What? No…one of my friends was playing with a switch blade and he went to hide it from a security guard but I was standing way to close. So it ended up cutting me really good. Look these things knock me the fuck out, I'm still half asleep. Can you go so I can sleep?"

"Well I gotta go buy some Zombrex real quick." he said making Frankie sigh.

"Um actually…I think the hotel has Zombrex." said Frankie. "I think…I donno. I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep I'll wake you up at eight." he said rubbing her head.

"If breakfast shows up for me…don't touch it." snapped Frankie.

"Why would it show up?" asked Frank.

"Don't ask." sighed Frankie walking back to the bedroom and falling onto the bed with a groan. Falling asleep shortly after laying down.

Frank managed to find a box of Zombrex, it happened to be the very last one the hotel had in stock. Frank was taking the elevator back up when it opened on the floor Frankie's hotel room was and once the doors opened there was a black haired woman wearing a silver dress. The woman groaned as she saw Frank instead of who she wanted and she looked at her watch. It was quarter of Seven. Frank walked out as the woman walked into the elevator and hit a button, the doors closing. Frank shrugged and walked back to Frankie's hotel room, while downstairs he managed to get an extra hotel key too Frankie's room so he didn't have to wake her up again.

He slid the card in the slot and watched the light turn from red to green and he pushed the door open. He walked inside and closed the door behind him quietly. For the past half hour, Frank sat on the couch watching previous Terror Is Reality episodes while drinking one of Frankie's sodas. Around 7:20 he realized he didn't take his Zombrex yet so he quickly set the soda down and opened the box to take the syringe out. He took the cap off the needle and stabbed it into his neck and pushed down on the bottom to inject himself with the medicine to stop himself from becoming a zombie in his daughter's hotel room.

At eight there was knocking on the door and Frank stood up to answer it. However when it was about to get to the door he was shoved against the wall by Frankie who unlocked the hotel door and opened it. The same female bellhop from before holding a tray in one hand and a box in the other. Frankie smiled and took both of the things from the bellhop when she realized she had no hands to give her a tip. She looked at Frank and nodded towards the girl.

"Give her a tip for me." said Frankie.

"Seriously? Francesca, why do I got to give her the tip?" asked Frank using his daughter's full first name.

"I got no hands!" said Frankie making him groan and opened his wallet. He handed her ten bucks making the girl smile and take it happily. Frank shut the door behind him and the woman looked a tad bit confused as to why there was a guy inside Frankie's hotel room so she quickly did what she was instructed and went to the elevator to report to Crystal.

"So who sends you breakfast?" asked Frank as Frankie took the cover off and she saw bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"I donno." lied Frankie as she opened the box that was given to her with breakfast. She pulled the dress out and laughed as she stared at it. It was a black and red plaid dress that came with a matching chocker. "Guess she couldn't make up her mind."

"Who?" asked Frank leaning close to her making Frankie freak out and swat him in the face making him groan and hold his face. "Ah! Francesca Abbey West!"

"Sorry dad! You freaked me out." said Frankie holding onto the dress. She then noticed that it had a black corset design that would be just under her breasts and she grinned. "Shocking thing is…I have a bra that matches this."

"Yeah…I brought some things for you by the way…and shocking thing is you got a pair of panties that matches that." chuckled Frank as he saw his daughter turn a dark red color.

"Dad!"

Frank brought clothes for Frankie, and some bras and panties. She already had the matching bra to go with the panties he brought her but it just creeper her out. She never liked it when her dad did her laundry, that's why she'd go to her mother's house on the weekends so she could do her laundry. She closed the bedroom door and took the bra and slipped it on, hooking it on quickly then she readjusted her breasts. She grabbed the panties that matched her bra and new dress and slid them on when she got an idea.

She grabbed her camera and stood in front of the full length mirror, she posed and held the camera a certain way so it could take a picture of her reflection. She looked down and saw the heels that Crystal gave her and slipped on a pair of the black heels so it made her a few inches taller. She took a few more pictures of herself when there was a knock on the door. "What?"

"You ready yet?" asked Frank.

"In a minute dad! Gods and Goddesses I feel like I'm home." she muttered turning her camera off and grabbing a pair of tights as she kicked the heels off. She slid on the black tights that could pass for actual pants. Then she quickly slid the dress on and zipped it up before sliding on the black heels. She grabbed the matching choker and hooked it on. She quickly applied her black eyeliner on and then applied her lip gloss before grabbing her backpack and camera.

"Yes I'm ready." said Frank when she groaned. "Wait I forgot to change my bandages." She walked back into her bathroom and unwrapped the bandages around her arm and saw the skin around the stitches had turned a slight red and she sighed. She didn't know if it was from the blood or if it was just irritated. She grabbed the extra bandages the doctor gave her and she wrapped it up quickly before using medical tape to hold the bandages in place. (A/N: What are those things called that hook into the bandages and hold them in place? I don't think I ever knew what they where called. If anyone knows that answer, please comment and let me know ^^' I feel so stupid lol)

Frankie and Frank left the hotel room and took the elevator down. Frank was looking at Frankie weird who looked back at him. "What?"

"You looked weird in a dress."

"Dad I'd kick you in your balls but I'm afraid I'd loose my balance wearing these heels." sighed Frankie.

"Why are you all dolled up anyways?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Show me around?" asked Frank as the elevator stopped.

"I-I can't." she said turning to leave.

"Francesca." sighed Frankie.

"Dad I would but I can't. I gotta go meet Jeanna before my d…before dinner." said Frankie looking back at Frank.

"You almost said date." he said.

"No I didn't!"

"Who the hell are you dating?"

"No one!" said Frankie when she smacked into Crystal and Crystal's arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist.

"Hello Frankie!" smiled Crystal. Her straight white teeth showing in her infectious smile making Frankie giggle like a lovey dovey school girl. "Love the choice I made?"

"Yes." giggled Frankie pressing herself against Crystal when a camera went off making Frankie look and glare at her father.

"Fantastic." he said looking at the picture.

"Dad!" whined Frankie making Crystal look.

"Your father?" asked Crystal. "Um I'll see you later tonight." She kissed the younger girl's cheek before heading towards the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut Frankie gave Frank the death glare that she inherited from her mother. "What?" he asked.

"You scared her off!"

"Okay? She the girl you're going out with tonight?"

"It's not a date date, it's just a dinner date. We're just going to dinner as friends…" she groaned and she looked down with a small whimper.

"But you don't wanna be just friends." said Frank. "You know what you need."

"What?" asked Frankie.

"Your mother. Or at least a call to your mother."

"I don't even know if mom's still alive with all this shit going on outside of these walls!" claimed the younger West. "I mean I want my mommy, that's what I want. I want my mom more than anything right now because she understands me a lot better than you, no offense…"

"Well we'll go call her in a while. Just take me somewhere. A mall…I don't care. I wanna get pictures in." he said with a shrug.

"Well I'm gonna go buy my lunch now and eat it in Fortune Park if you wanna walk to the Food Court with me? Jeanna's gonna meet me there."

"Yeah come on baby girl. Lets go." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jeanna started at Frankie once she walked into the Food Court and she raised her eyebrow at her. She went to say something but she put her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. She had to admit, the younger girl looked adorable in a dress and the thing was she was taking pride in it. She was walking like she had been wearing dresses all her life, although Jeanna knew Frankie wasn't the type that wore dresses much. She saw Frankie look discouraged when Jeanna tried not to laugh and Jeanna felt a little bit bad.

"Sorry love, it's just your so adorable in that." chuckled Jeanna patting Frankie's cheek. "The Silver twin see you in it yet?"

"The 'Silver Twin' as you but it, bought me this."

"Oh."

"Francesca." said Frank nudging his daughter.

"Oh Hades! Stop calling me Francesca, what's with you and calling me Francesca! Dad you nicknamed me Frankie…use it." groaned Frankie looking at him making him laugh. "Jeanna this is my father, Frank West."

"Nice to meet you." said Jeanna holding her hand out to Frank who shook it with a smile. "So little one, you wanna eat in or just take some food?"

"Actually could we go to the Mexican Restaurant, I'm like dying for a burrito then I wanna get some cheesecake." said Frankie.

"Alright." smiled Jeanna.

Frankie was standing at the counter, leaning back and forth on her toes and heels. Frank thought his daughter was gonna fall over although she seemed oddly comfortable in her heels. I mean she often wore a certain length of heels but those where a bit bigger than what she normally wore. Jeanna was watching the younger girl as she ordered and she let out a small sigh making Frank look at her. Jeanna seemed like the type of girl he always though Frankie would go after, hot and with an accent.

"Do you think if she wasn't obsessed with the Silver Twin she'd go out with me?" asked Jeanna.

"Like her?" asked Frank.

"Well…in an I think she's adorable kind of way. Although she see arrived and since she saw The Silver Twin, she's been in love with her." answered the British Woman.

Frankie walked over carrying the bag that had her burrito in it and she looked at Frank who looked back. "Yes?"

"I wanna go get my cheesecake now. Then I gotta go get my manicure." said Frankie.

"Man…icure?" he asked.

"Dad I've had a manicure before it's not shocking. Remember when mom took me on our mother/daughter day. She made me get a manicure but I picked black with red skulls. Mom was so angry at me but she paid for it." answered Frankie. "I'm gonna get black with kitty skull designs. Mom would give me the famous glare but…oh well."

"Jeanna could you do me a favor?" asked Frank making Jeanna look at him. "Take her to get her cake and get her manicure? I've gotta go do something."

"Mm…okay." shrugged Jeanna.

Frank walked outside onto the Silver Strip, he pulled his cell phone out and searched for a number. He dialed it and put it against his ear. "Hey…Rayne." he said as nice as he could.

Jeanna was leaning against the wall as Frankie was getting her manicure at Venus Touch. Frankie had mentioned that Frank would've made a comment but when Jeanna asked her what it would've been, she shrugged it off. If Frank showed up, he'd say it out loud. Jeanna saw the younger girl cross her eyes at the smell of the multiple chemicals used. The lady took the black nail polish and started to carefully drag it down her nails, which she had grown out a bit so they could be cut to a right length to look nice and almost elegant…aside from the kitty skulls.

"Venus Touch…" said a male voice. "is that a good touch or bad one?"

"See…told you." said Frankie as she heard her dad's comment. Jeanna started laughing.

"Oh shut it Frank." snapped a female voice making Frankie look. Her eyes wide. A woman standing at 5'6'' with waist length black hair and green eyes stood there wearing a business suit and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Mommy?" asked Frankie. "Oh my gods and goddesses! Mommy! I'd get up and hug you but she's doing my nails! I'll tackle you once this is done!"

"Your father called me." said Rayne West putting a hand on Frankie's silky hair.

"Daddy." said Frankie looking at her father who shrugged and quickly took a picture of mother and daughter.

"Skulls again Francesca?" asked Rayne with a sigh. It was rare that Rayne called Frankie by her nickname but Frankie didn't care.

"Kill cat skulls. Skulls with kitty ears." smiled Frankie making Rayne crack a smile. "Wait…how did you get from New York to here so fast?"

"I was already near here when your father called me. One of my friends bought me tickets to Terror is Reality and said I have to loosen up and see it. So I choose to try it."

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses! I have work tomorrow! Damn it…"

"Work?" asked Rayne confused.

"Yeah…um…I'm taking pictures of Terror is Reality. I started on Thursday, got a good amount of money from it too. I've only been here…three days and I got a job." smiled the younger West.

"Well good girl." said Rayne kissing her forehead when she saw her arm bandaged up. "What happened?"

"Ugh…gotta go through the explanation again?" asked Frankie.

"Basically her friend was being stupid with a switch blade, her went to hide it, she was standing too close, got slashed, and has over ten stitches in her arm." said Frank aiming his camera at Frankie and he pressed down on the button that took a picture of her glaring at the camera.

Frankie wasn't sure if having both mom and dad in the same place was a good idea. Mom and Dad fought like cats and dogs…mom usually winning. Hell there was times when Rayne punched Frank across the face and called him names. Frankie knew Rayne blamed Frank for Frankie running away, she knew it. Frankie was an adult, even if it was just for a few months…she was an adult and she was allowed to run away if she wanted.

Frankie paid the woman for doing her nails and gave her like a twenty dollar tip before leaving the store with Jeanna, Frank, and Rayne. She turned and looked at her parents making them look at her. "I don't want fighting…I don't want you too calling each other names." She looked at her mother this time. "No hitting dad."

"Alright." said Rayne kissing Frankie's forehead.

"Can we just go to Fortune Park and hang out now?" asked Frankie to her parents who nodded.

Frankie was sitting on a ledge near the Silver Strip sign with her legs crossed under her, her heels off and resting on the ledge beside her and her mother. Her mother was on her touch phone working…what else is new? Rayne was a lawyer, something she wanted Frankie to be but that didn't happen how she wanted. Frank was walking around the park taking pictures of people and what not. Caleb walked by with his friends and waved, not wanting to bother her since she seemed a little stressed, which she was worrying about Rayne and Frank fighting even though they said they wouldn't…they've lied before.

When they lie you might be asking? Well they lied on her 15th birthday that they wouldn't fight…HA! Rayne didn't like that Frank bought Frankie a 4,000 dollar camera and they fought right there, in front of family members and friends! Frankie just sat there holding the expensive camera, not letting it go no madder how much her mother ordered her to give it to her. That camera, was the very camera Frankie had in her lap at the moment.

"If you two lie to me again…" started Frankie making Rayne stop working. "I will never…talk to you again."

"Francesca…"

"No…you two promised me on my 15th birthday…what happened?" she asked looking at her mother.

"Your father and I fought."

"Yes. I'm happy the both of you are here with me. I just don't want a fight. If you fight…I will start crying and embarrass the both of you." snarled Frankie glaring at her mother. "And we know how embarrassed Rayne West gets when her daughter has a fit."

"Francesca Abbey West!" snapped Rayne.

"Heh…you two seem fond of my full name today." she said rolling her eyes when she looked at her watch and saw it was only 5:12pm. She sighed as she realized she had to go meet Crystal at the restaurant at 7. She exhaled heavily and leaned back on her hands.

"What did you do to your father?"

"He got to close, I freaked out, and swatted him in the face pretty hard." Frankie heard her mother chuckle.

"That's your father for you." said Rayne.

"Mom, do you know why dad called you?"

"He said that he found you."

"No…I have a small problem that I needed my mother for. That's why he called you, he said we'd call you but I guess he wanted to make it a surprise." said Frankie running a hand through her hair and using her fingers to get a tangle out of her hair.

"Alright what's the problem sweetheart?"

"There's this girl…"

"Name?"

"Crystal." answered Frankie. "She's beautiful, she makes me smile, she's been taking care of me since I showed up or since she met me. I've had breakfast arrive at my door, yesterday and today. She bought me clothing…"

"You don't love her for her money do you?"

"Mother! No I actually have feelings for her but…I think she only sees me as a friend. I mean…" Frankie sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I don't know, she flirts with me. She kisses me more than she should and I mean kisses me although I think it's just her personality."

"Picture?" asked Rayne.

"Um…" she went into her pictures on her camera but she could only find the pictures of herself posing. "No. It's all on my computer."

"Well I want to know what she looks like…dear?" Rayne saw Frankie's expression change. She looked and saw a black haired woman with a silver dress walking arm in arm with a girl who looked just like her but had blonde hair and wore a gold dress.

"Hello darling." said Crystal winking at Frankie who let out a giggle and smiled. Amber rolled her eyes and continued walking off with her sister. "Oh little Frankie! Don't forget…meet me at seven."

"Okay." answered Frankie.

"Okay by your reaction I take it that was Crystal?"

"Yes mom."

'The other?"

"That was Amber, her twin sister."

"Alright. She seems like a slut." said Rayne when she heard Frankie gasp and look at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Kidding. She seems really beautiful."

"I know." giggled Frankie leaning against her mother who laughed and hugged her. A camera went off and Frank was aiming at the two. She laughed and rested her forehead on her mother's shoulder.

At 6:45, Rayne went to Frankie's hotel room while Frank got his own cause Frankie made it damn clear that she wasn't letting him stay in the hotel room, no madder how much she loved her daddy. Frankie headed to the food court, cutting through the Slot Ranch Casino. She walked up to the restaurant, Cucina Donnacci and found Crystal leaning against a pillar smiling at her. Frankie tried to speak but Crystal just pecked their lips together and then kissed her cheek lovingly. Crystal took Frankie's hand and walked to a table that was saved for them and Crystal acted like a gentleman but holding the seat out for Frankie who sat down and squeaked as she was pushed in.

"I love the dress on you darling." purred Crystal through lust filled eyes but Frankie wondered if that was Crystal's libido talking. "Now dear if you don't mind, I'd love to order for you."

"Okay…I guess. I mean I can read and speak Italian if that's the problem."

"What? The menu's in English." said Crystal making Frankie groan slightly and rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Alright whatever."

"Wine?'

"I'm eighteen, I can't handle liquor that well." answered Frankie. Crystal stared at her over the menu wondering if to actually feed the eighteen year old a glass of wine.

"Alright then. You'll get soda than. Don't want daddy getting angry at me."

"You'd have to worry more about mommy."

"Mommy?" asked Crystal. "That woman you where leaning on was that…"

"Rayne West, one of the best damn lawyers you'll ever find in New York." answered Frankie. "Dad's gave me beer before so he wouldn't care…mom doesn't want me drinking if I can't handle it."

"I suppose I understand. How does pasta sound?"

"Good…whatever. I don't care I'm hungry and I have cheesecake waiting for me in my hotel room." said Frankie with out thinking making Crystal giggle at the random fact. "Yeah that was random." Crystal laughed a bit louder and put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Oh you're just so damn cute." stated the slightly older woman making Frankie blush a bit.

So Crystal ordered herself lobster…yeah Frankie didn't know how that was Italian but she let it go. Crystal ordered Frankie pasta with alfredo sauce and a small salad. Frankie was eating her dinner and was staring down at her food as she ate. When she felt a foot trail up her leg, it made her tense up. She looked at Crystal who was grinning as she ate her lobster.

"So…gonna work tomorrow?" asked Crystal sliding her foot back into her heel.

"Duh. My mom's gonna be in the audience so I can't wait to work." smiled the younger girl. "Crystal…"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if an outbreak happened here? I mean where would you go to be safe?" asked Frankie.

"Well there's a safe house, a bunker but it has a limited time as to when it would close so it all depends on where I am when it happened. Lets say I'm in my dressing room with Amber, we'd hide in there I suppose." said Crystal. "Why?"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling and they usually seem to amount to something." said Frankie. She could feel it in her stomach, something bad was going to happen and she hated it. "I just don't want to find you stumbling around groaning and trying to eat me."

"Don't worry dear, I can take care of myself." smiled Crystal.

Around 8:30pm, Rayne heard movement outside the hotel room and she stood off the couch. She unlocked it and opened it, Frankie stumbling in with her arms around Crystal who looked at Rayne. The slightly older woman looked back and forth between mother and daughter, was there anything Frankie got from her father. Frankie looked just like her mother, except maybe her attitude but they looked alike. Crystal pushed her mouth against Frankie's who groaned and Rayne rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Crystal pulled away from Frankie's lips and smiled at Rayne. "Hello mommy!"

"Don't call me that." snapped Rayne.

"Ohh…Frankie your mommy snapped at me." pouted Crystal.

"Crystal you had a bit to much to drink." sighed Frankie.

"I know. I had six glasses of wine."

"Francesca…did you have anything to drink?" said Rayne very sternly.

"Soda." answered Frankie looking at her mother. "I explained I can't handle alcohol too well and she understood.

"Alright you…" said the woman in silver, pressing herself against Frankie. "You'll have another present with your breakfast tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright. Do you need me to help you to your hotel room?"

"No…I can do it." Frankie caught Crystal as she stumbled a bit. "Take my heels off?" Frankie nodded and crouched down to undo Crystal's heels. After she slid her feet out of them, she handed the slightly older woman her heels and Crystal kissed her cheek before leaving.

Frankie walked into the hotel room and closed it. Rayne had made herself a bed on the couch and Frankie hopped onto the couch beside Rayne with her cheesecake which she cut in half and handed a half to Rayne who took it with a smile. Much like Frank, Rayne hardly cooked and went out most of the time…she could cook she just choose not to especially when she had to work late. However there was one thing she always managed to find the time to make and that was cheesecake and tacos. Frankie finished her cheesecake before Rayne and laid down with her head on Rayne's lap and closed her eyes, she felt safe when she was around her mother.

After ten minutes of laying with her head on her mom's lap, Frankie ended up falling asleep. Rayne managed to put Frankie in her bed and cover her up before kissing her forehead and going back to the living room to watch some TV before going to sleep. The following morning Rayne woke up to knocking on the front door and she got up as she heard Frankie groaning. She always groaned when she had to get up cause she loved to sleep. Rayne opened the door and saw a female bellhop standing there with a cart that had two covered dishes on it and in her arm was a box.

"Hello ma'am. I've been instructed to bring you and Miss. West breakfast by the Bailey twins. Oh and Miss. Crystal wanted this to be given to Miss. West." smiled the woman pushing the cart in and then handing Rayne the box as Frankie walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks." said Rayne handing her a twenty dollar tip which she took happily and skipped off. "I see what you mean by getting breakfast." Frankie yawned and nodded. She took the box from Rayne and set it on the counter before sliding the top off. Inside was a Katana sword that was in it's sheath. A note laid on top of it which she took off and unfolded.

'_**Amber and I had an extra one laying around. Figured since you asked about an outbreak last night, you might need a weapon if it ever happens. This is a Katana Sword…yes it's said like that instead of Katana. Just remember…you must mean a lot of me if I'm willing to give you one of the three we had. ~3 Crystal**_'

"Huh." said Frankie before grabbing the handle of the Katana Sword and slid it out of it's sheath. She stared at the silver weapon, despite being called a Katana, it doesn't have any design similarities to a real Katana, the weapons blade was curved upward in a single direction near the handle.

"She gave you…a weapon?" asked Rayne as she had a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I had a bad feeling last night." Rayne looked at Frankie with a worried expression. Normally her bad feelings came true. "I asked what she would do if an outbreak happened. She told me then asked why. I explained. The note says if it ever happens you might need a weapon."

"When's the show?"

"Um…6:30 tonight." said Frankie sliding the sword back into it's sheath.

"So we've got time to kill?" asked Rayne as Frankie took the cover off her plate and nodded. "Okay cool."

So during the day, Rayne and Frankie hung out in Fortune Park when Frank showed up. Frankie knew that Rayne would have something to say but her mother held back whatever rude comment she had. The three of them went to the Yucatan and Frankie saw a tiger and ran over to the glass. Her hands pressing against it as she stared at the tiger that was sleeping with it's paw under it's head. Frankie raised her camera and aimed at the tiger, she saw it's eyes open to look at her and she pressed down on the button, the camera making a snap noise as it took the tiger's picture.

After hanging out in the Yucatan cause Rayne wanted to play the slot machines for a while they went to the Palisades Mall, just to window shop. However when passing the store 'Kicks for Her', Frankie acted like a child and begged her parents if she could go inside. They let her and she got herself a new pair of combat boots. She was surprised however, her parents where behaving and even had civil conversations, something Frankie took a picture off cause she knew it probably wouldn't last. Finally 6pm arrived and they pretty much ran to the Fortune City Arena.

Rayne went to take her seat, while Frankie went to go get in her position and apparently…Frank was a special guest for the show. Crystal was up on a walk way with Frankie who was staring down looking scared a bit. TK had a harness around the younger girl and wanted her to dangle over the zombies to get nice shots. Crystal took her hand making the younger girl look with a scared look in her eyes. The slightly older woman kissed Frankie's cheek and rubbed the other one, however she was worried about it.

"I think this is a bad idea." said Crystal.

"I don't like it either, Crystal but TK wants shots of the zombies." sighed Frankie looking down over the arena. She was standing on the other side of the cat walk so she could be eased down above the zombies.

"Don't get bit or I'll kill you." ordered the Silver twin.

"I won't." said Frankie before kissing her cheek and stepping off as a man grabbed the rope and started lowering her down.

The first ten minutes was going okay, Frankie was getting some good pictures of the zombies and her dad fighting them wearing a weird wrestling outfit. When she felt herself dropped a bit and then she was jerked to a stop making her gasp out as the wind was knocked out of her and she looked up. She could hear TK shouting something about her and Frank. She couldn't make it out, her heart was beating too damn loud inside her ears. She looked at the stage and saw Crystal freaking out and hitting TK but she was shove aside.

"Lets see if Mr. Frank West will give up the money to save his daughter!" shouted TK.

"NO!" screamed Crystal.

"Drop her!" ordered TK.

Rayne stood up and Frank stopped as they heard Frankie scream and she was dropped into the crowd of zombies. Her arm shaking, the gauze started to turn a little red. "No…daddy!" cried Frankie.

"Frank get her!" shouted Rayne pressing her hands against the barrier that stopped the blood splatter as she watched her daughter in the large crowd of zombies.

Frank leaped off the small platform he was on, pushing zombies out of his way to reach Frankie. He saw one go to bite her and he kicked the zombie away hard, it's neck snapping. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled as she pushed herself back with her feet. He pulled her onto the platform and pushed her up onto one of the switches so 1: she was safe, that's what mattered and 2: she could keep the Grinder open. Frankie aimed her camera at Frank as he grabbed a zombie to push into the Grinder and quickly snapped a picture.

Fire shot out at Frankie making her scream and lay down on the switch. TK was laughing his ass off while Crystal glared at TK, she wanted to murder him right now. The bastard nearly killed her Frankie…yes _**HER**_ Frankie! Frank managed to rack up to 28,000 hundred bucks which earned him a gold ranking. He and Frankie walked onto the stage and instead of heading towards Frank to give him the money, Crystal ran to Frankie and hugged onto her.

While Frank was in the men's changing room, Crystal was inspecting Frankie for cuts and bites. It turned out the reason her gauze turned red was a couple stitches came loose and opened her gash but it was easily fixed before the arena doctor before Crystal took her over. "Crystal…I said I'm fine." sighed Frankie.

"Are you sure?" asked Crystal.

"God, sis let her breathe." said Amber filing her nails. "Yeah that was a pretty fucked up thing for TK to do but she seems fine."

"Easy for you to say!" snapped Crystal at her twin.

"Man, I thought having to escape a zombie infested Chicago with my mom was pretty scary but that topped it. Never been that close to so many zombies." stated Frankie.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked The Silver Twin.

"Yeah. I'm fine." smiled the younger girl.

Crystal and Frankie left the dressing room and went into the elevator to go and get Rayne from one of the rooms. Rayne was sitting on a couch awaiting her daughter, she wanted to make sure she was alright. She hated what TK did and she even thought of suing him for putting her daughter in danger but she doubt anything would happen. He'd most likely pay a large amount of money so he wouldn't get in trouble. She hated him with a passion at the moment and she wanted to kill him.

The door opened making Rayne look to find Frankie and Crystal standing there. "Hey mom!" Rayne moved quickly to her daughter and hugged onto her tightly, acting like she'd disappear if she let go. "Thanks for bringing me up Crystal."

"No problem." she kissed Frankie's cheek before leaving.

While being in the room with her mother, Frankie could've sworn she felt the ground under her feet move a bit but she shrugged it off. Fifteen minutes passed when she heard screaming and Rayne looked at Frankie with a worried expression. Frankie ran to the door and opened it to find Zombies stumbling around and grabbing onto people. She looked at the elevator and saw Frank pulling himself out and a zombie going towards him growling. She grabbed her sword and slid it out of it's sheath…yes she brought the sword to the arena with her…she wanted to be prepared incase of anything.

She was about to go kill the zombie that went at her dad but a guy got in the zombie's way so the zombie latched onto him and sank it's teeth into the man's neck making him scream as Frank climbed out of the elevator. Rayne ran to Frankie and grabbed her wrist as Frank moved to his ex-wife and his daughter. An explosion happened behind them making them look and they noticed the explosion killed a few zombies and a female survivor. Now Frankie's expression turned to fear as Zombies groaned and stumbled towards them. Frank grabbed a fire axe and slammed the axe into one's head making Frankie's eyes widen.

"We got to go!" shouted Frank when a zombie went at Frankie making her freak out and swing her arm. The sword slicing it's head off, blood splattering onto her arm and blood sliding down the metal. Frank grabbed Rayne's wrist and they ran around a corner to see a man screaming as he was being dragged into a room. However those screams stopped and where followed by the sounds of the zombies eating him.

"Go!" shouted Rayne pushing Frankie foreword who looked behind her, pondering whether or go find Crystal or get somewhere safe then do it.

"Crystal." she said when Frank grabbed her around the legs and lifted her up making her let out a surprised squeal and he ran with her, while holding Rayne's wrist. "No! dad put me down! I got to get Crystal!"

"How when the elevator's stuck and not going anywhere?" he shouted running outside with Rayne. They stared around them watching people being tackled down by zombies and being eaten. "I have all the luck."

He set Frankie down and held onto her arm firmly so she couldn't run to go find Crystal. Frank saw a man shouting for them to get in the safe house and Rayne grabbed Frankie's other arm and ran towards it. Both of then forced her down the stairs and through the closing doors. Frankie glared at them and they let go of her, only for her to move away from her parents. She slid her sword into it's sheath and stared around at the other survivors before aiming her camera and taking a picture to put up on her photography website.

They all looked towards the recently closed doors as they heard banging on them from the zombies. When a noise went off that sounded like a quick warning alarm and the other doors started opening. A man wearing a Fortune City Emergency Shelter uniform stood on the other side. The survivors moved inside of the shelter but when Frank tried the man stopped him. "Hey…don't I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Frank-Frank West."

"Yeah I know who you are. No offense but aren't you infected?" he asked putting his hand over his gun.

"He's got Zombrex." said Rayne quickly making the guard look at her.

"Well lady, he better have enough for three days."

"Three days?" asked Frank.

"Yeah. Standard protocol. They got to quarantine to city first then the military will arrive at first light on the third day." answered the guard.

Frankie was sitting in the security room, holding her sheathed sword, her forehead pressed against the handle. Rayne walked in with Frank and sat before Frankie as Frank looked for Zombrex. "I know where you can find some." said a female voice making them look, well except Frankie. "I know you need some but I won't tell anyone."

"Where can I find the Zombrex?" asked Frank.

"A pharmacy called Roy's Market in the Royal Flush Plaza. I'd try there first." she said when she held her hand out. "I'm Stacey Forsythe by the way."

"I'm Frank-Frank West. That's my ex-wife Rayne and my daughter Frankie."

"Francesca." said Rayne making Frankie roll her eyes.

"Anyway out of here?" asked Frank.

"Not that I know of but I suggest you find one. Frank there might be other survivors." said Stacey handing him an ear piece.

"Don't worry, I've had some experience rounding up survivors." he stated.

"I'm coming." said the younger West standing up making Rayne snatch her wrist up tightly. "Mother, I'm eighteen-fucking-years old, I can take care of myself. Trust me."

"Fine." said Rayne letting go of her.

"I'm gonna head to the hotel and get my laptop and a few other things." she said. "You need me to grab anything of yours?"

"My phone, charger, a pair of suit pants, and my shoes." said Rayne making Frankie nod.

Frank found a vent and opened it, telling Frankie he'd go first. She climbed into the vent and followed him through when he kicked the other end open and helped her out. "They never think of the vents."

"Dad…Zombies can't go in vents." said Frankie making him laugh.

While Frank went his way, Frankie ran to the hotel. She hit the elevator button repeatedly waiting for the elevator to show up. The zombies where slowly moving towards her and she didn't want them getting any fucking closer. The elevator opened and she hit the door close button before hitting her floor and the elevator started making it's way up. Frankie was standing there trying to figure out what she should grab for herself.

She would grab her laptop, that was a given, the dress Crystal gave her was another given. The clothes Crystal bought her, her plaid bra and panties…wait she was still wearing those well the bra at least. The elevator open and she ran to the hotel room quickly, unlocking it and moving inside. She quickly grabbed what her mother need and put them in her backpack before moving to her bedroom. She grabbed her old backpack and neatly folded the clothes that Crystal bought her before pushing them down into her back pack, before laying her laptop between the clothes so it had some protection from harm.

She grabbed four pairs of clean panties and even threw the dirty plaid ones in there cause if there was a washing machine in the safe house…she was using it. She put hair brush and make up in her old backpack then laid the dress on top with the black heels and her black tights before zipping it up. She quickly moved to her fridge and threw it open to find nine sodas left so she put them into the plastic bag she had next to the fridge and grabbed her two big bags of chips before leaving the hotel room. She would've grabbed her extra suit pants but the ones she was wearing was okay and as long as she had those, the white button up shirt on her back, and the jacket at the safe house, she'd be alright.

She went to take the elevator down but stopped as she thought that the zombies might be right outside the elevator. So she took the stairs and sprinted down them, making sure not to loose her balance. She didn't wanna do any more damage to herself especially when she had her stitches still in. She reached the door and went out it, to find not to many zombies around her and she quickly maneuvered around them and out the hotel. She quickly made her way back to the vent, making sure not to get to surrounded by the zombies but she made it completely unscathed.

She dropped the stuff off into the safe house before leaving again making her mother yell at her but Frankie didn't care. There was something she wanted to do and she was going to go do it. She just had to get through the Silver Strip and get to the Yucatan Casino. She climbed out of the vent and smacked into her father who had a female survivor with him but she just waved and skipped off. She ran through the Royal Flush Plaza and once reaching the doors that lead out to the Silver Strip, she pulled her sword out of it's sheath before taking a deep breath and pushing a door open. Zombies looked at her as she spun the sword in her hand and she smirked, nothing was going to stop her from getting to the Yucatan Casino to do what she had to do…nothing.

TBC…

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be interesting and Frankie's going to have a new buddy that's going to follow her around for a while. Anyone who has played and realized if you go into the Yucatan Casino after finding Zombrex…you run into your first psychopath, so any of you that know…then you might know who her new buddy is gonna be lol. I'll update soon! ;)


	5. While Daddy's away, Frankie will play…

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 5 - While Daddy's away, Frankie will play…

Zombies stumbled towards Frankie and where groaning as their hands where outstretched. She swung her arm down, the Katana Sword slicing one's arm off and it continued to come at her. She spun around and threw her arm out. The sword going right through the zombie's neck and she turned the sword up, the head detaching from the neck with a small spray of blood which landed on her face. Her eyes closed as soon as she saw blood and she closed her mouth as the blood hit half of her face.

She kicked one back and sliced it's head off from it's body. Okay now she was just standing put and not doing anything. She kicked another one back and took off running to the Silver Strip to make her way to the Yucatan Casino. She slammed the butt of the sheath into a zombie's face as she was in Frankie's way and she ran to the doors of the Yucatan before sliding the sword into the sheath before going through the doors. Her plan was to check the Shoal Nightclub to see if by any chance Crystal and Amber went there…however that plan didn't work out.

When Frankie walked into the Yucatan Casino she saw and actual survivor. "Hey!" she shouted. He looked at her before freaking out and running. "W-Wait!" she shouted when something slammed into the back of her head and her vision went black.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she felt her body being dragged across the floor. She lifted her head up to see a heavy set man lugging her across the floor and she noticed she was past the escalators that lead to the nightclub. The man dropped her and walked towards a sleeping tiger. That's when she realized that the fuck he was walking too…and she realized it was the tiger she saw the day before. Oh fuck…the glass wasn't in the way!

"Snowflake." he said walking to the tiger. "I brought you dinner."

Frankie sat up with a shocked look on her face. "What? There's plenty of zombies around!"

"No! No! Not zombies! That meat is rotten! Like all her food now." he said standing by the tiger. "It went bad. She needs meat. Fresh meat."

"A-Alright. I'll go find her some juicy stakes." she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No!" he shouted making Frankie jump. "People not been very good to me. Not like Snowflake. Snowflake my friend." he pet Snowflake's head and Frankie pushed herself back a bit. Frankie pulled herself up and looked at him.

"Whoa, listen. Let's talk this over. What's your name?" asked the young girl.

"Theodore…but everyone call me Ted."

"Ted huh? That's a nice name." said Frankie trying to figure the best way to get out of this with out being eaten by a tiger. "We just need to slow down and talk this over, Ted." Ted looked at Frankie like she said something wrong. "Nice and slow."

"No! Ted not slow!" he shouted making Frankie's eyes widen. She saw the tiger looking at Ted. "They all said that! Ted not slow! Stop saying that!" he turned to Snowflake. "See. People not nice! Snowflake…go and eat your fresh meat…nice and slow."

Frankie saw the tiger look at her. She grabbed her Katana Sword and pulled it out of it's sheath as Ted stared at her. He pulled a hand gun out and Snowflake roared. "Tiger! Tiger! Tiger!" shouted Frankie dodging the tiger who leaped off where it had been laying and she blocked a bullet with her sword before swiping at him and the sword caught the handgun, knocking it away.

He pulled a fire axe out from his belt making Frankie groan. He swung it at her making her block it with her sword, her left palm pressed against the flat part of the sword. "She needs fresh meat!" shouted Ted swinging the fire axe at her arm which she quickly moved while letting go of the sword. Her left hand snatching up the handle of the sword and she spun it before swiping the blade at him, the tip of the sword cutting his shirt.

She could hear Snowflake attacking zombies. That's when she realized that if she didn't kill the man and soon…she'd be mauled by a fucking tiger! She closed her eyes, spun around and swung her the sword down. Blood flew and hit her hand making her gasp slightly but she didn't open her eyes yet. She heard him let out a gasp and he fell down holding his chest.

He then fell down and started crawling across the exhibit. "Ted no feel so good…" he said crawling. "Snowflake! Kitty! Come, Kitty! Are you still hungry, girl? Take me, Snowflake!" he started rolling over onto his back. "Ted feed you! Ted take care of you…fresh meat…just for you, kitty…" his head fell back onto the ground. "Kitty…kitty…time for supper…"

Frankie stared at Ted's now dead body when she heard growling and she saw Snowflake slowly walking towards her. "Oh fuck." she ran and Snowflake roared loudly before chasing her. Frankie hoisted herself up onto the display and she ended up knocking a steak off.

Instead of coming for her, Snowflake went at the steak. Frankie looked and saw the tiger eating the steak happily so…she grabbed one that was near her and dropped it down. Snowflake started eating that one after devouring the first one. This made Frankie curious. She grabbed the last one and climbed down holding the steak out to Snowflake who sniffed it then took it into her mouth and chewed it.

Frankie watched as Snowflake circled her before looking at her and roaring loudly making Frankie's eyes cross a bit. Then Snowflake rubbed her head against Frankie's hand making Frankie smile. "Good kitty." she said rubbing her head and she heard a soft growling/purring noise. "Come on Snowflake."

She took off running through the casino with a tiger following her. She stopped at the bottom of the escalators that lead up to Shoal. Snowflake stopped beside her and growled as a zombie stumbled towards them but he met his end when a tiger swatted him hard, his neck snapping. Frankie ran up the escalators quickly only to find dead zombie bodies laying in the hallway. She ran down the brightly lit hallway, maneuvering over the bodies.

She reached the doors and tried to open them but they where locked. She could smell Crystal's perfume although she wondered if it really was Crystal's perfume or just her imagination tricking her into thinking she was actually smelling it. She started banging on the doors, hoping Crystal was inside the nightclub. "Crystal!" shouted Frankie. Snowflake sat beside her and tilted her head in confusion. "Crystal…" she ran her hand down the door and rested her forehead against it. She wanted to cry but she didn't.

She looked at her watch and realized she should head back to the safe house. She sheathed her sword before putting a hand on Snowflake's head and walking off with the tiger behind her. She road the elevator down and when a zombie walked at her, she went to take her sword out but Snowflake roared and attacked the zombie. She cracked a smile and ran off with the orange tiger close at hand. The got through the casino and went out into the Silver Strip.

As she ran she felt a head go between her legs and she was sort of put onto Snowflake's back as Snowflake ran through the crowd of zombies. Snowflake roared as she maneuvered around the zombies when she went out into Fortune Park, Frankie heard gunshots. She pointed and Snowflake looked before sprinting across the park and onto the Platinum Strip where an elderly man was shooting zombies with a shotgun in front of the movie theater. Frankie got off Snowflake's back while pulling her sword out and she sliced a zombie in half that came at him from behind. She helped the man clear the zombies and he turned towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Woooooeeee!" he exclaimed making her eyes widen a bit at the out burst. "Blazes, it's a live one! Little lady, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Listen, I can take you to the safe house." started Frankie. "where it's safe…"

"Listen little lady, you haven't seen my darlin' Doris, have ya? Real cute lil' gal? I ain't leavin' her out here, even if she is a crack of a shot!" he said shooting a zombie.

"Sorry, I don't think so." she answered.

"Well, we got to find her! We made a deal if we wuz lost we'd meet here, but I been all over this damn place, and there ain't hide nor hair of her!" claimed the man.

"I can help you look for her. Where did you two get separated?" asked Frankie as Snowflake attacked a zombie with a growl.

"We got separated in front of the Arena. Maybe with you and your tiger, those damned zombies won't be a problem. Lets go!" he said. "Name's Chad by the way!"

"Frankie…that's Snowflake."

Chad and Frankie moved through the Platinum Strip, killing any zombies that where in their way. Snowflake just seemed to be happy that she was outside instead of cooped up in an exhibit. She even stopped to roll around in the grass as the two humans fought zombies. When Frankie ran a head a bit and saw a really attractive lady standing on one of the Terror is Reality Souvenir Kiosks. Snowflake ran to the stairs and tackled a zombie down them making Frankie blink at the hyperactive tiger.

Frankie moved down the steps quickly and heard the woman's Southern Accent. "Heh, these firecrackers are great for luring these zombies into my sight!" Frankie just blinked at the woman. Damn if she wasn't so madly in love with Crystal. "That's right, you undead sunuvabitches! Keep goin' to those flashy lights and loud noises! Doris' too smart for suckers like you!" Doris looked and saw Chad walking up behind Frankie. "Sweet thing! Where in tarnation have ya'll been?" Then she noticed Frankie. "Whoa! A live one! You must know how to take care of yourself, beautiful!"

"You think she would've noticed me first." said Frankie confused as all hell.

"There's my girl! Lets get out of this zombie mess to somewhere safe!" he said as Doris climbed off the Kiosk and ran into Chad's arms, the two hugging each other.

"Look I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion but we better get to the safe house and away from these zombies!" said Frankie slicing a zombie's head off.

"What's your name little missy?" asked Doris.

"Frankie West."

"Wait just a doggone minute! You're that feller's daughter aren't ya? You're Frank West's daughter!" said Doris.

"Yes ma'am."

"My Chad jus loves that baldness remedy your father was sellin!"

"Um…y-yeah. Dad will love hearing that." said Frankie looking a bit uneasy about how to answer the question.

"Ya'll are sumkinda hero, since your daddy helped my Chad find my needle in this haystack, and kept him lookin' so dapper and young." smiled Doris.

"You have no idea how many perverted thoughts just ran through my head." muttered Frankie rubbing the back of her head.

"What was that darlin'?" asked Chad.

"Nothing!" said Frankie innocently. "Lets go!"

Snowflake was trotting behind Chad and Doris as they followed Frankie through the mall when a person tackled her down and held a Tomahawk to Frankie's throat. Chad and Doris aimed their guns at two other men that came walking up, one carrying a crowbar and the other carrying a flash light…yeah. "Well aren't you a pretty little one." said the man on top of Frankie. He wore a hoodie with a bandana over his mouth but she knew he was smiling.

"You like animals?" asked Frankie trying not to swallow, afraid that if she did the tomahawk would cut her throat a little.

"Animals? Depends on the type. Why?" he said when he heard growling and he turned to see a tiger, with it's fangs bared at him. "What the fuck?" The tiger roared and leaped at him. He stood up trying to avoid it and Frankie rolled out of the way as Snowflake tackled the man down with her jaws clamped down on his shoulder making him scream. He went to hit Snowflake with the tomahawk but Frankie snatched up his wrist and held it tightly so the weapon couldn't hurt the tiger and she used her other hand to grab it and she stood there spinning it in her hand.

The other two stood there staring at each other when they ran at Frankie but both of them where shot. "You don't attack a young lady!" snapped Chad making Frankie smile a bit.

"Get it off me!" shouted the one Snowflake was biting.

"Why should I?" asked Frankie crouching down. She noticed zombies walking towards them, having heard the noise. "Bite his leg." Snowflake moved and sank her teeth into his leg making him scream. Frankie moved to the dead ones and grabbed the crowbar and started searching their pockets. She pulled out a knife sharpener which she could use and the one she first searched had a large wad of cash in his pocket. She moved to the second one and found a couple rolls of money in his pocket and found a box of Zombrex.

"Come on little lady." said Doris.

"Hang on." said the young girl. She quickly searched the pockets of the one Snowflake was biting. She found more money in his pocket. "mm…thank you." she tossed it up and caught it with a small smirk. "Come on!"

Frankie took off running through the Mall with Chad and Doris close at hand and once the zombies got close, Snowflake let go of the man and took off running after the three humans. They ran into the hallway that would lead to the vent to take them to the safe house when and when Frankie went to close the door, Frank showed up and he blinked at her but he walked in and Frankie shut the door. He was staring at the tiger as they walked to the vent and Frankie went in first to lead Chad and Doris to the safe house. So that left Frank and Snowflake and he saw the orange tiger look towards him. He figured that if Frankie bothered to safe this tiger…he'd have to get her in the vent.

"So…you're an orange tiger…named Snowflake?" he asked the tiger who just blinked at him. "Yeah okay. Come on!" He put her front paws on the vent and grabbed her lower body lifting her up. She pulled herself into the vent and he hoisted himself in as well after her and pushed her forward until she got the hint to walk through the vent.

Frankie looked in and saw Snowflake coming. "Come on Snow…" she moved and Snowflake stepped into the safe house. The guard's name was Raymond Sullivan but everyone just called him Sullivan and once he saw Snowflake he sort of tripped of his chair and fell down. "Easy Sullivan she's a good girl."

"Good girl? It's a tiger!"

"She killed zombies and killed a guy who was gonna most likely try and rape me." said Frankie. Frank was pulling himself out when his daughter turned towards him. "Got this off a looter." she said holding the box of Zombrex out.

"Looter?" asked Frankie.

"That's what I'm going to call the people who attacked me. I know there's more so I'm calling them looters." she said as he took the box. He shook it beside his head and head that there was something in it. "Come on Snow!"

Snowflake followed Frankie up the stairs and to the Security room where Rayne was reading a book and she jumped at the sight of the tiger. Frankie sat on the couch and Snowflake hopped up beside her and laid down with her paws and head on her lap. Frankie pulled the money out that she got from the looters and pulled the rubber bangs off the rolls. She started counting the money. The first roll had 1,300 bucks which was cool.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Rayne.

"Found it."

"Where?"

"On the floor…" she said counting the rest. All together she had 25,400 bucks. Alright so she lied to her mother but in a way it was true. She found it in the pockets of people laying on the floor.

"Okay…now where'd you find the tiger?"

"In the Yucatan casino…" said Frankie smiling as she rubbed Snowflake's head. Snowflake's eyes where looking all around. "She's a good tiger, she attacks Zombies."

"Did she attack you? You have blood on you." said Rayne worried.

"Oh…that's from the zombies." answered Frankie. She'd leave the whole getting in a fight with Snowflake's tamer out of the conversation cause her mother would freak.

"What…why are the twins in the arena?" asked Stacey making Frankie sit straight up at the mention of twins.

"What?" asked Frankie before moving and Stacey rewound the footage and Frankie saw the two walking into a hallway, each carrying a sword like her own. "I'll be back! Come on Snow!"

Snowflake got off the couch and ran after Frankie who ran to the vent and she lifted Snowflake into the vent before climbing and the two went through it to get to the opening. Snowflake hopped out and Frankie grabbed the top of the vent and pulled herself out, she held onto the top until her feet where planted firmly on the ground. She didn't feel like falling over. She rubbed Snowflake's head before running off with the tiger close at hand. They ran through the Plaza and Frankie saw the zombies feasting on the dead bodies of the Looters that Snowflake, Chad, and Doris killed.

It was disgusting but it was almost like a train wreak…she couldn't look away. Well that was until she saw them tarring out organs to eat and she nearly threw up. Luckily for her Snowflake too it upon herself to force Frankie onto her back again and she ran away from the zombies eating the bodies. Frankie opened the door and Snowflake squeezed through it, it was sort of hard for Frankie to hold it open and be on the tiger's back at the same time. Frankie nudged Snowflake and pointed the way she wanted to go and the tiger ran that way.

Snowflake leaped down the stairs that lead down to the Terror is Reality kiosks and it made Frankie wrap her arms around Snowflake's neck but the large cat landed on her feet. Frankie climbed off Snowflake and walked into the Arena with her, she took her sword out of her sheath once walking in but saw numerous zombie bodies laying on the ground missing body parts and dead. She heard two gun shots making them look towards the doorway that had the words maintenance by the doors. Frankie slowly walked to the doors and turned the door knob, pushing one open slowly. She saw nothing through the hallway but figured she'd look around the corner.

She pressed herself against the wall and looked around the corner, Snowflake was killing any zombies that where coming at Frankie from the lobby. "Come on Amber!" said Crystal.

"Yeah, yeah hang on." said Amber's voice. Frankie heard the sound of stuff smashing once hitting the ground. From the sound of it, it must've been a computer tower because it sounded heavy. "How come we get stuck doing the dirty work for TK?" Frankie saw Amber come out holding a pistol in her hand. Okay…that's when it registered in Frankie's brain…she wasn't suppose to be here or see any of this.

"I don't know. He pays well though. Come on." said Crystal. The two started moving towards where Frankie was and she quickly moved and hid beside the door. She snapped her fingers making Snowflake look and she walked over to Frankie and got beside her, Frankie's arm going around her neck as the two walked out. "Make sure to shut the door."

"Whatever." said Amber. Frankie saw Amber's foot hook onto the door and the door slammed shut. The younger girl's eyes where wide as she saw the twins, who never turned around and she was right there behind them while they stood there inspecting what was in front of them. "There's more dead zombies than we killed."

"I can see that Amber." snapped Crystal slightly annoyed. Frankie ran her hand across the door and grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. She nudged Snowflake who went in first and the twins turned as they heard the maintenance door closing again. "What was that?"

Frankie ran over to the red maintenance doors and pushed one open to see it was empty aside from a work bench and a few things. She and Snowflake went in as soon as the other door open and Amber looked as the red doors closed. Amber motioned for Crystal who walked in and they slowly walked to the doors. Frankie could hear their heels clicking against the ground, no madder how slow they walked she could hear. She saw the door knob turning and she moved quickly and slammed her body against the door making it shut on Amber who blinked.

"What the fuck?"

"Someone's in there." stated Crystal.

"No shit!" snapped the Golden twin at her Silver Twin. Amber slammed herself against the door making Frankie slid a bit but she pushed herself against the door and saw her walkie talkie across the room. She tried to reach for it with her foot but it was hard. She shifted herself to use her shoulder to hold both doors open and she grabbed her sword, holding it out to reach for it. She managed to slide the blade through the part that would hold the portable walkie talkie to her ear. (A/N: I'd say Bluetooth but donno if it's called that in this lol)

"Amber you're gonna hurt yourself." said Crystal's voice. Frankie tilted the blade up and the walkie talkie slid down it. She took it off.

"I want to see who it is, Crystal! Because what if they saw us doing what we did?"

"TK said kill anyone who saw." answered the Silver twin making Frankie fumble with her walkie talkie.

"Help me…" whispered Frankie to Snowflake who pressed her body against the door making Amber nearly fall over with the next hit.

"There's more than just one in there." snapped Amber.

Frankie pushed down on the button and it made a loud bleep. "Damn it…" muttered Frankie hitting herself in the forehead with it. Gun shots went off but luckily which ever twin was firing, thought they where standing up so the bullets went right over her. "Stacey…"

"Frankie what's wrong?" asked Stacey's voice but luckily the twins didn't hear over the gun shots.

"I'm cornered in a maintenance room in the Arena." answered Frankie. "There's a trigger happy psycho shooting at me."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Stacey.

"N-No." she lied.

"Alright I'll send your father." said Stacey.

"Have him hurry the fuck up." she said when she heard the gun click multiple times, meaning it ran out of ammo.

"DAMN IT!" screamed Amber throwing the gun aside. She kicked on it hard making her heel break and the door move, Frankie sliding forward a bit. She heard one of the twins opening the door more so she slammed her back against the door and it closed before that twin could open it any further. "These fucking people are pissing me off!"

Frankie let out a shuddering breath and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to cry right now because this was a bit more terrifying than facing a large amount of Zombies. "What if it's just a zombie?" asked Crystal's voice.

"Crystal! Zombies wouldn't keep blocking the door when ever they're pushed from it!" snapped Amber's voice.

"Miss. Amber! Miss. Crystal!" shouted a man's voice.

"Hey you! Come break this door down!" snapped Amber to the man making Frankie nearly let out a scared cry.

"West is on his way here with Chang." he said. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Well that's one minute less than we need for you to break this down!" said Amber making Crystal sigh, she sounded bored.

"Fine." he sighed when he slammed his foot into the door making Frankie let out a high scream as she felt the door slam against her back and Snowflake growled and shoved all her weight against it. "Sounds like a girl in there."

"Who cares? We need to know if she saw anything!" snapped Amber and he kicked the door harder and Frankie turned her body and pressed her shoulder hard against it when he kicked it and Frankie held it closed the best she could. The door was slammed against her hard, the door hitting her head when it did. It made her vision swim when a hand grabbed her hair making her scream loudly in pain as her hair was yanked hard.

Snowflake roared and swiped the hand making the twin cry. "Holy crap what was that?" asked Crystal. Frankie hid her face and started crying because Crystal was the one who had gotten hurt.

"G-Go away." said Frankie through her crying. She could hear herself, she didn't sound right but crying could do that to you. "Please!"

"Miss. Crystal he need to have that taken care of." said the man forgetting about the door and she heard Crystal agree with him.

"Find…this is annoying me anyways." said Amber.

She heard them all leave and the other doors slam shut. She opened a door and saw that they where really gone. She leaned against the door way and placed her head in her hands. Snowflake let out a small growl, not a mean one though and she pressed her face against Frankie's head. Frankie placed her hand on Snowflake's head and rubbed it when the doors opened making Frankie aim her sword out and she saw Frank with Rebecca.

"Frankie!" said Frank running over to her. He fell beside her and looked at her. Her eyeliner was running down her face in black streams and she looked horrible. "Are you okay?"

"T-Take me back to the safe house please?" she asked.

"In a minute. We need to go look at the security room. Wait here." he said touching her head before getting up and walking with Rebecca to the security room.

Frankie tilted her head back against the doorframe and let out a small sigh. That was probably one of the scariest fucking things she ever dealt with. Snowflake started patting a now cold bullet casing around. Frankie counted all the casings and was surprised not one of them hit her, she counted up too 12 or 13...she didn't know if she miss counted or not. She picked up all the casings, even the one Snowflake was having fun with, and put them in her pocket.

She just wanted to go take a nap in the safe house and eat something. That's all she wanted right now. She'd go look for Crystal later. Frank and Rebecca seemed to be taking forever and Frankie's eyes where shutting. Soon enough they shut completely and she let sleep over take her…she knew she was safe with Snowflake right beside her.

TBC…

Hope you like. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Wanted to finish before bed. Also I never knew who killed the security guards. I didn't know if it was TK or the twins, but I think TK would've hired the twins to do his dirty work during the outbreak so…here ya go lol.


	6. A Tiger is a Girl's best friend

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 6 - A Tiger is a Girl's best friend

"How bad is it?" asked Crystal sitting on a couch in Shoal as one of TK's men checked it.

"Well I managed to stop the bleeding." he said. "But there's most likely going to be scars."

"Great." she sighed. It was four large scratches that went from the middle of the top of her hand to the left side of her hand. "Can you tell what did this?"

"Yeah a very large cat." he answered wrapping gauze around her hand. "It's say a tiger."

"A tiger?" asked Amber with a cocktail. "Why the fuck would a tiger be hiding in the maintenance room?"

"You know…" said one guy making the three look at him. "I saw a girl running around earlier with a tiger by her side. Maybe she was the one hiding and when Miss. Crystal grabbed her hair, the tiger wanted you to let her go."

"Why would a tiger be running around with a girl?" asked Crystal. He shrugged as the other guy tied the gauze around her hand.

"What did this girl look like?" asked Amber sitting beside her sister and leaning against her.

"I don't know! She was across the park when I saw her. She just had black hair and wore black pants that's all I know!" snapped the guy rubbing his head.

"Then find the little whore that had her tiger hurt my sister!" snapped the Golden Twin making the man groan and look down.

"Yes Miss. Amber."

"Amber, I don't need to know who hurt me." said Crystal resting her hand on her lap.

A couple of hours passed and Frankie woke up to find herself laying on a cot. She looked around and saw Snowflake asleep beside the cot, her head resting on her crossed paws. Her dad must've carried her back to the safe house and she rubbed the back of her head which was throbbing a bit from Crystal pulling her hair. Snowflake woke up as Frankie sat up, the cot creaking a bit. She looked around for her bag when Snowflake walked over with it hanging out of her mouth and Frankie took it with a small smile.

She walked into the security room with a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth, having woken up with a nasty taste in her mouth. She looked around and saw Stacey looking at the monitors, Rayne was fast asleep, and Frank was no where to be seen. "Where's dad?" asked Frankie with toothpaste in her mouth so it was kinda hard to talk.

"What?" asked Stacey not understanding her. Frankie held up a finger and went into the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out and rinse her mouth.

She walked back and cracked her neck. "Sorry. I said where's dad?"

"Off seeing what the movement in the underground tunnels was." she answered.

"Ah. I'm gonna head out." Frankie said staring at Rayne but it was addressed to Stacey. "If mom wakes up, just tell her I ran after dad to see what was up."

"Where are you going?" asked the older red head.

"I don't know." she said before leaving the room and she grabbed her bag from the bathroom and headed towards the vent to find Snowflake already waiting for her. "Hey. Come on." She helped the large cat into the vent before following her in.

TK's men where in Fortune Park looking around when they heard a door close and they looked towards the doors of the Royal Flush Plaza only to see a black haired teenage girl and "That's her!" said one of them. "The girl I saw with the tiger…"

"Well no shit it's her…she's got a fucking tiger with her!" snapped the middle one. "Go tell Miss. Amber and Miss. Crystal. Ask what we should do?"

Frankie and Snowflake walked through Fortune Park, moving around zombies that where too slow to grab them and hell, Frankie even kicked one down to get him out of the way. She was walking towards Uranus Zone, wanting to go do something to keep her mind off Crystal. Little did she know, one of TK's men was following her into the theme park. Snowflake stopped making the man hide as the tiger turned her head to look behind her before trotting after the human she was with. Snowflake and Frankie went down the long hallway to Uranus Zone and once getting there it was pretty crowded with Zombies.

"Come on Snow…" said Frankie patting her head before running off. Snowflake ran after her and tackled a zombie down before leaping onto another one. Frankie ran to a door that said employees only and she opened it for Snowflake to go in first before closing it behind her.

"Where did she go?" asked a man over a walkie talkie to the one who was following Frankie.

"She's in Uranus Zone. Just went into the employee lounge." answered the man.

"Alright Jack, Miss. Amber and Miss. Crystal are on their way." answered the other guy.

"Got it Bob." said Jack before putting his walkie talkie away and he hoisted himself up on the ledge above the employee lounge door, just incase Frankie left.

Frankie turned the corner to find Caleb sitting at a table with his friends Michael and Laura. Caleb blinked in shock as he saw Frankie when he nearly choked on the pizza he was eating, as Snowflake walked in. "Frankie! We thought you where dead!" said Caleb.

"No. Dad and mom forced me into the safe house." said Frankie sitting beside Caleb and helping herself to their food with out asking. She tossed a piece of chicken up and Snowflake caught it with ease.

"What's with the tiger?" asked Michael.

"Found her in the Yucatan. She's useful, she knows how to kill zombies and she protected me from the looters." smiled Frankie nibbling on her piece of chicken. "You guys where here when the outbreak happened I take it?"

"Yeah." sighed Laura. "We were playing games when our friend Jackson was bitten so we ran in here."

"You guys haven't seen a guard named Stanley around have you?" asked the young West.

"No." said the three making Frankie groan and tare a chunk of the chicken off, it sticking out of her mouth.

"You guys wanna go to the safe house…where it's safe?" asked Frankie tossing another chunk of chicken to the tiger who ate it happily.

"Sure." said Michael. "it sounds…"

"Safe." finished Laura.

"It's a safe house…so…yeah it's safe." said Caleb making Frankie start laughing.

"Hey! Least you guys didn't have an elderly southern man yelling Woooooeeee in your face." said Frankie making the other three bust out laughing. "I got a little scared."

So the past ten minutes the kids where throwing chicken at Snowflake too eat who was a bit to happy but it made Frankie happy that the tiger was happy. "So what weapons you all got?" asked Frankie holding her sheathed sword between her legs.

"Crowbar." shrugged Caleb.

"Sludge Hammer." was Michael's answer.

"Spiked bat." was Laura's.

"Mm…I got this…" Frankie pulled the sword out of it's sheath and held it out with a smile. Her face reflected on the stainless steel. "I loved it." she slid it back in and smiled at them. The four ended up getting into playing twenty questions, a game Frankie remembered playing in 12th grade during their first week of school so their teacher could get to know them.

Jack looked down at Crystal and Amber who stood there, each holding their own swords. They looked at him and Amber motioned to the door, basically asking if the person was still inside, Jack nodded. Amber slowly slid the door open and heard giggling making her slid in through the cracked door and Crystal followed her and was followed by Jack. They heard a girl squeal making Amber stop and Crystal bumped into her and glared. From what the three could tell there was four of them.

"There's two boys and two girls." whispered Crystal into Amber's ear who looked at her with a look that read 'no shit.'

"Favorite…wait what's wrong?" asked Caleb looking at Frankie who had gone quiet. Snowflake was growling as she stared towards the locker room. Frankie looked at Snowflake and grabbed the scruff of her neck.

"Alright freeze and we won't hurt you!" snapped Amber walking around the corner with her blade out. Crystal walked around the corner and froze as she saw Frankie holding onto the tiger. "West?" Frankie had a glare on her face as she stared at the twins, a look like she'd kill someone and Snowflake roared making Frankie's three friends move away from the table quickly.

"Y-You where in…" started Crystal before gripping the handle of her sword tightly. "Y…" She pressed her fist to her lips and stared at Frankie before turning her back towards the four teenagers.

"Come with us." snapped Jack to Frankie who stood up holding onto Snowflake's scruff. "Leave the tiger." Frankie moved to Caleb and had him take her scruff when he felt a piece of paper poking his hand but he didn't look at it. Jack grabbed Frankie's sword and her upper arm, pulling her out of the room. The twins followed but they went a different way after instructing Jack to bring Frankie to Shoal.

Caleb quickly unfolded the paper and it read '_Once I'm gone…open the door and let her go._' He walked Snowflake to the door and opened it, then released her scruff. She took off sprinting out the door. "Whoa…"

Frankie tripped and Jack glared down at her. "GET UP!" he shouted about to hit her with her sheathed sword when he heard a roar and looked. Snowflake leaped over Frankie's body and Jack's eyes widened as the large cat attacked him.

Crystal and Amber walked down the hallway to Shoal and saw two men standing outside awaiting them and they opened the doors for them. When walking inside, there was no Frankie and no Jack. "This isn't right." said Crystal. "We informed Jack to bring Frankie back here an hour and a half ago."

"What?" asked Bob. When his walkie talkie went off and he noticed the signal. "Jack where are you?"

"Dead…" said a female voice. "Being devoured by zombies. It's disgusting to watch but like a train wreak, you just can't look away."

"Who is this?" snapped Bob.

"Frankie West." said the girl's voice making the twins' eyes widen. "You know how the saying goes for men and dogs?"

"What?" asked Bob. He looked at Amber who was motioning to him to keep talking to her, why? She didn't know but in a way she saw it made Crystal feel better.

"How people always saw a dog is a man's best friend. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Well…I have a new saying." He could hear the smirk behind her voice. "Ask the twins if they want to know? And press down the fucking button when you do it."

He pushed down on the button. "Do you guys wish to know her new saying?"

"Sure." said Amber. Bob let go.

"I only heard one…I want to hear Crystal." there was a snarl behind Frankie's voice.

Bob pushed down on the button. "Y-Yes." said Crystal. He let the button go.

"Good. Alright well…" she chuckled. "A tiger is a girl's best friend."

"And why is that?" Bob asked.

"Well ever since I tamed her…she'd been protective of me. She killed a man that was most likely going to rape me, well I'm not sure I'm just saying he might have and when I have my friend a note."

Amber snatched the walkie talkie away from him. "What?" snapped Amber.

"Oh…do calm down Miss. Bailey, you don't want wrinkles!" laughed Frankie.

"What do you mean you gave your friend a fucking note?"

"When I handed Snowflake to my friend, I snuck a note into his hand that said Once I'm gone, open the door and let her go. He did so. I tripped and fell…you're man was going to hit me with my sword but the last thing he saw was a Tiger's throat." answered the young girl. "She tackled him down with her mouth over his face…her fangs in his flesh."

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" whispered the Silver Twin.

They heard Frankie chuckle once more. "Darling Crystal…I am sorry if I'm sounding…a tad psychotic but…" Frankie stopped talking for a moment and Amber was about to say something when "but I don't want to die because TK's afraid I saw something I shouldn't have. My attitude tends to change when my life is threatened. Something I got from mommy dearest."

Amber was glaring down at the walkie talkie before mashing the button. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. Just you coming out of that room with a gun in your hand. All I heard was stuff smashing, I got scared…"

"I'm going to kill y…" Amber stopped as she saw Crystal glaring at her. "Get rid of that radio."

"Why?" asked Frankie.

"Because you have no need to keep the radio."

"Oh…what if I wish to talk to Crystal?" they heard a pout behind her voice.

"GET RID OF IT OFF!" snapped Amber before turning the signal off.

"How rude." said Frankie looking at the walkie talkie.

"That was a bit creepy." said Caleb sitting on the ledge with Frankie. Snowflake was inside the employee lounge.

"Drama class." she said looking at him making him chuckle. "Got an A+ in that class."

"I think you might have worried Crystal…"

"Right now I don't care." sighed Frankie. "I mean…I do care but I did it to basically say don't fuck with Frankie West!"

"I just noticed…you don't have your camera." he said looking at her.

"Left it in the safe house. I needed to charge the battery." she said swinging her legs. "Look do me another favor."

"Yeah?"

"Head to the safe house…if you see dad tell him I'm looking for survivors." she said.

"Where are you going?"

"To go do something completely stupid." she said dropping down and walking inside the lounge. "Come on Snow." She grabbed her sword and left with Snowflake after waving to her three friends who where on their way to the safe house.

Crystal was sitting on a couch in Shoal looking at her wrapped up hand. TK's men where off doing something for TK while her sister Amber was off looking for some spare food. So she was going to be alone for an hour maybe two hours, and she sighed. It had only been twenty minutes since Amber left her in the nightclub alone. She wanted to go with her sister but Amber said she didn't look well and she wanted her to stay in the safety of the nightclub.

Crystal looked up as she heard the door opening and she expected to see Amber or maybe on of TK's men but nope. She heard the door close and then nothing, she at first thought it was a zombie. Then it registered to her…Zombies can't open or close doors. She heard a small growl and looked to see a tiger walking around the corner and she watched the tiger sit in the middle of the nightclub staring at her. She freaked out a bit as she stared at the tiger, holding her wounded hand close to her chest.

"You know…" Crystal jumped and looked to see Frankie leaning against another couch. "High school Drama class tends to pay off."

"What?" asked Crystal.

She watched Frankie walk around the couch, dragging her fingertips across the top of it. She walked to Crystal and crouched in front of her. "I…I faked it." she said taking Crystal's wounded hand gently between her two hands. "I mean yes I was pissed but that was my don't fuck with Frankie West attitude."

"So…you weren't psycho?" asked the slightly older woman.

"No." she said opening her bag and she pulled a candy bar and held it out to Crystal who reached out for it but heard a snarl. She looked and saw the tiger snarling at her. She plucked the candy from Frankie's hand gently, to show the tiger she meant the girl no harm.

"Her name?" asked Crystal.

"Snowflake…"

"So she's an orange tiger…named…Snowflake?" asked the Twin out loud.

"I call her Snow but her previous owner or tamer…whatever…seemed a little handicapped." Frankie answered tapping her temple.

"Previous?" she asked.

"He attacked me, I had no other choice but to fight back. After he died, I fed her three steaks…she became my best friend." she said.

The walkie talkie by Crystal went off. "Crystal I'm on my way back from the food court." said Amber's voice.

"I have to go." whispered Frankie. Crystal looked at her and Frankie pulled a small box of candy out and sat it beside her before kissing her forehead.

"I'm suppose to kill you if I see you." said Crystal.

"Well guess what…I was never here." she said smiling at her. "So you couldn't kill me cause you didn't see me." She saw Crystal smile and Frankie kissed her wounded hand before patting Snowflake's head and leaving Shoal, making sure to securely shut the door behind her so nothing could get in by nudging the door.

"Crystal I said I'm on my way back!" snapped Amber.

"Yeah I heard you!" snapped Crystal back before sighing. "I was on the other side of the club. I found…a box of candy." she moved a candy bar and saw a note laying under it.

"Chocolate?" asked Amber.

"Yeah…chocolate. Sweet…chocolate." she unfolded the paper and smiled as she saw Frankie's note. '_Sweet chocolate for a sweet woman…well you're sweet to me at least. ~ Frankie_' She folded the paper up and slid it into her dress so Amber wouldn't find it. She unwrapped a bar and bit into it…right now it was the best tasting thing she ever had.

TBC…

Sorry if Crystal seems a bit out of character but I thought if she's in love with Frankie (although she doesn't want to admit it) then she'd have a heart and be upset during certain things and yeah I was gonna go for Frankie loosing her mind a bit but I thought that if she took Drama class then she was able to act like she was crazy with out being crazy lol. Any suggestions for chapter 7? I'm slowly running out of them, although I have an idea for Frank vs. Amber & Crystal but that won't be for a few chapters seeing as that's day 3 in the game and we're still…on late day 1...I donno.

Anyways, sorry if it seems a bit rushed again…trying to finish before bed cause once I get an idea I gotta get it down. Well hope you all enjoyed, thank you for those who have reviewed my story, and let me know what you think would be a good idea to do in the next chapter please!


	7. A new buddy and Shoal Nightclub

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 7 - A new buddy and Shoal Nightclub

So Frankie stayed in the safe house until midnight of day three, her dad went off to do something with Rebecca. When he called her over the transceiver and said that TK had taken Rebecca and demanded a million bucks. She already had a good amount of money and figured she'd go find and kill some looters because they always had money. Rayne scolded her as she tried to leave, saying she was nearly captured the last time she was out but Frankie just ignored her. She loved her mom but…she hated her lectures.

She managed to get one of the survivors to distract her mother while she and Snowflake escaped through the vent. Yeah she'd hear about it later but right now she had to help dad save Rebecca. She ran over to a store and saw three men standing there. She whistled making them look and she ran from them as they ran at her. She dodged zombies when a roar was heard, Snowflake tackling the three of them down. Before they could react she killed the three of them as fast as she could.

"Thank you Snow." smiled Frankie making Snowflake answer with a low growl. She quickly went into their pockets as Snowflake was tackling zombies and killing them. On her person, Frankie only had 475,000 bucks. She ended up pulling three rolls of money out of each Looter's pocket.

Frankie was sitting in the Casino Cup golf game, Snowflake laying in front of her, she had pulled the curtains closed so zombies couldn't see them. Sure she could've went back to the safe house but from what Stacey said her mother was pissed off. She had laid out all the money she had and groaned, she only had 740,000 now. She gathered all the money together and rolled it up, then wrapped a rubber band around it before putting it into her bag. She touched Snowflake's head wondering what to do. She needed 260,000 more bucks.

"Baby Girl, how much money you got?" asked Frank over the transceiver.

She picked it up and hit a button so she could talk back. "740,000 bucks. You?"

"I have 950,000." he answered.

"So all together we got 1,690,000. I'll give you the 50,000 though need." she said moving a curtain aside to look out. She saw a looter in the store going through the register. "Dad I'll cal you back." she turned it off and shoved it into her pocket. She was wearing her black Terror is Reality pants that had Terror is Reality written down her right leg in yellow letters, outlined by red. She was however, wearing a shit she had stolen from a shop that had a red heart with angel wings on it. "Watch me…" she whispered to Snowflake who nodded.

She stepped over the barrier that was on the Casino Cup Golf Game and the Looter looked. "Freeze!" he shouted holding his crowbar. She blinked as he stared at him and she dropped her phone and he moved closer as she crouched down to get it. He heard snarling and looked, a tiger peaking out of the game. "W-Wait!" he shouted to Frankie who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've got 30 seconds to explain why I shouldn't have her eat your face like the others." she said crossing her arms.

"Um…I'm not like the others."

"You're looting. You told me to freeze…"

"No I mean they're all doing this because they want too. I had no other choice, my dad was eaten by the zombies and they found me! They said if I wanted to live I was to join their side." he said and Frankie eyed him. She walked over and grabbed the bandana over his mouth and pulled it down showing he was about her age. She sighed. "Um…duck please." Frankie raised her eyebrow and he pushed her out of the way, and swung his arm. His crowbar slamming into a zombie's head and it cracked open making Frankie stick her tongue out in disgust.

"Alright so you're not all bad." she said sighing. "I'm heading to the Yucatan."

"Yucatan. There's zombies all over there. A girl can't handle it by herself." he said and Frankie snapped her fingers and Snowflake climbed out of the game. "Okay then…"

"Names Frankie." she said holding her hand out. He took it and shook it.

"Name's Joker." he said and he saw Frankie give her a look that read 'what?' "It's a nickname. I always hated my real named…which is Mike…so I always go around as Joker. I was the class clown in my high school class."

"Ah I got ya." she said with a smile. "But if you're going with me…change out of that."

"You wanna see?" he said in a flirty matter.

"No. Not really. I'm a lesbian."

"Ah…okay then. Sorry for the remark." he said pulling his sweat jacket off and he threw it aside and walked to the shirts in the sports store.

"It's fine." she said. "You need something better than a fucking crowbar."

"Hasn't let me down yet." he said putting on a black tank top that showed his arms and he was pretty buff. Frankie just blinked at his arms and gripped one.

"Damn boy you work out!" he laughed at her remark. "Do excuse me, I do have bisexual tendencies although I love girls more than boys."

"So you co…"

"No I'm not." she snapped making him roll his eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "All better now come on. I gotta meet up with my dad in Yucatan."

They where walking through the plaza and went outside to Fortune Park, it was getting dark out and she looked at her watch. It was already 6:15pm. Her dad told her late about Rebecca, around 4pm. Luckily for them, the zombies that where killed in the past two days made it a bit easier to get around and dodge zombies. They walked into the Yucatan Casino and took off running towards the escalators and saw Frank standing there.

"Hey." he said hugging Frankie.

"Whoa…" said Joker standing at Frank. "You're Frank West!"

"Yes I am. This is my daughter Frankie…but seeing as your with her I take it you already know her name." he said moving some strands of hair from Frankie's face. He saw Frankie hold the 50,000 out to him and he took it. "Listen to me…" he tilted her head up. "If I'm not out in five minutes, come and see what's going on." He saw his daughter nod in understand meant and he went to the night club.

While waiting, Frankie and Joker where standing on an area that had water sliding down. Joker noticed Frankie was trying to listen for noises but all she could hear was the loud music. He looked at his watch and nudged her, it had been over five minutes and the two humans and large cat went to the doors. Frankie grabbed the door knob and tried to open it, only to find it wouldn't budge. She pulled on it and stared at it with wide eyes…it was fucking locked!

Whoever was in there with her father had locked the door! Joker pulled lock picks out of his pocket when his face fell as he realized it wasn't the right type of door. "We need to break it down." said Joker.

"Wait…no. Gimmie your crowbar." said Frankie holding her hand out. He put it in her hand and she slid the hooked part in between the doors. She pulled and could hear the wood of the door cracking and could hear shouting inside. "Help me!" Joker wrapped his arms around her and grabbed onto the crowbar. "Snowflake ram into the other one!" she snapped. Snowflake roared and slammed her body into the right door as they pulled on the left one.

"Come on!" snapped Joker at the door as they both pulled when Snowflake managed to get the right door open after the sixth ram and Frankie threw the crowbar aside and ran in. She saw Crystal leap at Frank with her sword.

"No…" she said seeing the twins attacking Frank when he managed to knock Amber off her feet and she hit the ground with a yelp. Frank swung his sludge hammer at Crystal who managed to duck out of the way. She pulled her sword out and ran across the night club.

Frank felt himself shoved out the way and heard the clang of two swords smacking into each other. He looked and saw Frankie standing there glaring at the woman of her dreams. She saw Crystal's eyes soften at the sight of Frankie standing there. "F-Frankie?" she asked staring at her. She felt a foot slam into her stomach and then a fist slam against her face which made Crystal fall down and hold her jaw in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Joker confused and Snowflake ran in and growled loudly at Crystal making Frankie touch her head, telling her to calm down.

"She punched my sister!" snapped Amber staring at Frankie. "Why the fuck would you punch her?"

"Frankie…" whispered Crystal staring at her with wide eyes.

"Damn it…" Frankie fell beside her and moved Crystal's hand. She pressed her finger tips to her jaw line to feel if she did anything bad. "I'm sorry, Crystal." Joker shut both doors and looked to the side and saw Rebecca tied up then quickly set her free.

"Amber no!" shouted Crystal as Amber went to slice Frankie when the handle of Frankie's sword slammed into her stomach making her drop her sword and clutch at her stomach. Frankie opened her back and pulled a cold can of soda out and pressed it to Crystal's jaw making her whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry." whispered Frankie staring at Crystal. "I'm so sorry…"

"Why did you hit me?" asked Crystal as the young West eyed her.

"You where fighting my dead, I was afraid he'd hurt you. A sludge hammer would harm you worse than my punch could."

"But it hurt…" she said holding the can against her aching jaw.

"I know it did…and I'm sorry." she said as tears slid down her cheeks. "I didn't want to hurt you but how else could I make you stop?"

"You could've smacked me." pouted the Silver twin. Frankie chuckled and took Crystal's chin in her hand lightly. She sniffled a little bit and pressed her forehead to Crystal's. "Stop crying."

Frankie rubbed her eyes with the side of her hand and Crystal felt bad. She wished she hadn't been helping TK because she knew she hurt Frankie. She knew Frankie felt more horrible because Frankie had hurt her. She wrapped an arm around Frankie and held her close. She felt Frankie hid her face in her neck and saw Snowflake lay beside the two of them.

"Huh." said Amber staring at the two of them. "Fine if she won't attack you anymore then I won't."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Jeez thanks."

Frankie's arms where wrapped around Crystal's neck and the Silver twin felt good, she felt happy. "Come back to the safe house." said Frank.

"Alright. I suppose there TK wouldn't find us." said Amber as Crystal pressed her lips against Frankie's making the younger girl kiss her back with no hesitation. Sure she knew, Crystal most likely didn't have the same feelings for her but when Crystal kissed her, she wasn't passing it up. That was when Frankie's eyes widened a bit as a tongue forced it's way passed her lips. Crystal let out an annoyed groan as Frankie pulled her lips from Crystal's.

"Why'd you stop?" asked the woman annoyed.

"Y-You've never forced your tongue into my mouth before." she whispered with a dark blush. Crystal chuckled and hugged the young girl.

Joker was walking beside Snowflake who had Crystal on her back. Amber looked annoyed that she had to walk and Crystal got to ride on the tiger. Rebecca had run off stating something about Stacey. Frankie was walking on the other side of Snowflake as they made their way to the safe house. Once arriving in the safe house, Rayne had yanked Frankie away and started lecturing the young girl.

Crystal waited for Frankie outside the security room but it took fifteen minutes for Rayne to finally let Frankie go. Frankie shut the door and groaned loudly while crossing her eyes. Lips touched her cheek making her look and she saw Crystal standing there smiling. "I hate lectures…"

"I can tell. Is there a room I can rest? Amber is off flirting with a female survivor by the name of Jeanna."

"Jeanna?" asked Frankie. She ran from Crystal and took off running down the hallway and down a set of stairs. "Jeanna!" The British woman turned and caught Frankie as she flung herself onto her best friend. Crystal groaned in annoyance as she saw Frankie hugging onto the British woman. "I thought you were dead!"

"Your dad found me earlier this morning." said Jeanna.

Frankie yelped as an arm went around her waist. Crystal pulled Frankie off Jeanna. "Excuse me but this belongs to me." said the Silver Twin.

"She…belongs to you?" asked the British woman with a raised brow.

"I belong to you?" asked Frankie happily.

"Mine…" said the woman dragging Frankie away into a room where there was a cot and a couch. She shut the door and found Frankie's bag already on the couch. "I see I choose your room with out meaning too."

"I see that too." said Frankie looking around when she was spun around and Crystal pressed her mouth over the younger girl's.

She felt Crystal lace a hand in Frankie's hair and she could feel those manicured nails stroking her head as they kissed. Their mouth's moved together when Frankie opened her mouth as Crystal's tongue came out. She felt Crystal's more skilled tongue run across her own and the older woman chuckled into the kiss as she felt Frankie tense up a bit at the touch. She rubbed her shoulders and pulled from the kiss with a small wet smack noise. Frankie opened her mouth trying to say something but just closed it and blushed a bit.

"Your still blush when ever I kiss you." she said staring at Frankie.

"I-I know." she said staring at her. "U-Um the cot is big enough for both of us if you wanna take a nap. Dad went to go deal with TK…I'm gonna…crap I gotta go deal with a psycho."

"I'll come with you." said Crystal holding the younger girl's hand. "Well Snowflake and I will."

"Okay." answered Frankie with a blush and a smile. She held out Crystal's sword and she took it. "Lets sneak out though…I don't want another fucking lecture."

Crystal nodded and the two went to the vent and motioned for Snowflake who walked over and they climbed into the vent and crawled through. Frankie crossed her eyes in annoyance as she had Crystal's ass in her face. Not that it was bad but she was getting sexually frustrated right now! And she didn't know how appropriate it would be to have sex during a zombie outbreak. She just had to put up with Crystal being in front of her and hoping that maybe they'd have sex sooner or later.

TBC…

Hope you all like, this was done in a rush…again XD. I don't mean to rush things but depending on what's going on I wanna finish this. I need an idea…someone help me! The only thing I know for the next chapter is to fight Adam's brother Evan or whatever his name is again lol.

Oh and after this story is finished I'm going to write a Dead Rising story where instead of Frank showing up at Willamette Mall it's going to be Frankie but she'll be eighteen in that story because I want her to be with Jessie and she can't if she's fifteen.


	8. Evan and Alone Together

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 8 - Evan and Alone Together

"Why did you wanna come again?" asked Frankie as the two walked out of the Arena, having cut through the casino to get here.

"I didn't want to leave you alone I suppose." shrugged Crystal spinning the sword in her hand.

"Alone? I have Snowflake." said the young girl looking at Crystal.

"Yes…" said Crystal looking at the tiger with either disgust or fear. She didn't like the tiger but dealt with it for Frankie. "The tiger that fucked my hand up."

"Hey you snatched up my hair…she was protecting me." said Frankie glaring at her.

"Well you shouldn't have been hiding in the fucking Maintenance room!" snapped Crystal.

"Oh my gods! I was scared Crystal! You're sister had a fucking gun and fired at me!" Frankie snapped back.

"Well you still didn't have to hide!"

"I was afraid you'd kill me!"

Crystal glared at Frankie when Frankie walked away from the older woman and Snowflake ran after Angel. Crystal sighed and followed the eighteen year old out. She saw Frankie walk down the stairs when a clown on silts walked up behind Angel and Crystal stood there watching, ready to attack if she had to. "Ice cream!" he shouted making Frankie stop and turn. "Come on out everyone! Come one!" Frankie just raised an eyebrow at the clown. "Get your ice cream!"

"Ah man…I fucking hate clowns." muttered Frankie. He walked closer to Frankie who took a step back with wide eyes.

"Come on out everyone!" he shouted. He saw Frankie and walked towards her. "Hey down there little girl…"

"Yeah I gotta go." she said walking between the stilts.

As she walked the stilts got in her away making her stop and she looked up. "Now what flavor would you like little girl? I've got more flavors back in the car." he said. Crystal didn't know whether she should intervene or not but she noticed that Frankie looked a bit disturbed.

"Look dude I don't think you're going to sell a lot of ice cream right now." she said. "And I am NOT getting in your car."

He went to say something when a picture of Frank blew in front of Frankie's face and once it was gone he noticed the resemblance. "What is your name?" he asked with a glare.

"Frankie West." she answered.

"Wait a minute. Frankie West…Frank West."

"He's my dad."

"Frank West. I've heard of him." he said walking towards Frankie who took steps back.

"Oh fuck. This never goes well." she said staring up at him.

"Maybe you know of my late brother? He used to work at the Willamette Mall." he said staring at Frankie. "There were witnesses who said he was fighting someone. Someone with a camera." Frankie looked down and saw her camera hanging around her neck and she let out a small squeak.

"If Adam was your brother, I'd hate to meet your sister." she said. She only heard stories about Adam the Clown from her father.

He looked even more angry than before and reached for the snowball gun on his back. "How about a little ice cream, Frankie?" Frankie's eyes widened and she backed up as he aimed at her.

"Frankie do something!" shouted Crystal. She pulled her sword out when he knocked it away with a stilt and she ducked under a stilt. She ran from him and a ball of ice struck her back, knocking her down. She looked around and saw a sludge hammer. She grabbed the handle and stood up.

He moved towards her and fired up making Frankie look up as ice came raining down and she did a flip backwards when her foot landed on a ball of ice, which made her foot slip out from underneath her. Crystal gasped as Frankie slammed onto the ground and she ran over when Evan turned and slammed a stilt into Crystal making her be thrown into the display that held a motorcycle on it. Frankie sat up as she heard the thump of Crystal's body hitting the metal display. She saw zombies walking towards Crystal who looked knocked out. She looked around and saw Snowflake attacking a zombie.

"Snow!" shouted Frankie making her look. "Protect Crystal!" Snowflake roared and ran over to Crystal, pushing her farther on the display so the zombies would have a hard time grabbing her. "Alright come on Clownie!" Evan walked towards her and she gripped the handle of the sludge hammer tightly.

"I'll kill you so your father knows how our family felt!" he shouted aiming his gun at her when she swung sludge hammer. The heavy hammer broke one silt making him sway on his other stilt but he regained balance and fired at her. Frankie rolled out of the way and slammed her foot into the other stilt. He fell back and hit the ground. She watched him and he didn't move, so thinking he was done for, either knocked out or whatever she walked from him.

"Man the dude had a short fuse." groaned Frankie rubbing her neck as she walked to Crystal and Snowflake.

Evan opened his eyes and stood up. He glared at Frankie before running at her and he screamed making Frankie turn and leap out the way. He stopped and stared at Frankie. "Oh Frankie West. You're going to try all my flavors!" he shouted.

"Again…perverted thoughts…" she said making him scream at her and run at her again.

She jumped up and he went under her. She saw her sword and ran for it as Evan ran after her. Crystal groaned and her eyes opened, only to see Frankie running for her sword. She could hear Evan getting closer and she jumped up, Evan going under her again and he kicked her sword away making her groan. When she heard the sound of metal scraping against the ground and looked to see Crystal's sword by her foot.

She picked it up and held the handle tightly as Evan ran at her and before she could react he punched her knee making her fall down in pain. He laughed and ran towards her again only to have a sword cut his arm and he stumbled back. He went over to his car as Frankie stood herself up, her knee throbbing badly. Frankie watched him as he banged on his car trying to get a can of nitroglycerin. When one fell over and Frankie backed up a bit as it broke on the ground, exploding around him.

He started freezing and he walked towards Frankie. "You…scream…" he walked closer to her and she stared at him. "I…scream…We all…scream for…ice cream…" Frankie waked up to him and put her foot in his head, knocking him over. He shattered once he hit the ground.

Frankie walked towards Crystal. "He kinda cracked me up." she said mainly to herself. She knelt by Crystal. "You alright?"

"I'm a bit dizzy." said Crystal. "My head hurts…"

"Snow go get my sword." she said to the tiger and Snowflake ran off to collect Frankie's sheathed sword. "I don't think I have any pain pills." she searched her pockets and pulled out her hotel key card. "Huh…"

"Could we go to your hotel room for a while?" she asked looking at Frankie. "Please?"

"I suppose." she said as Snowflake ran over with the sword. She took her sword and lifted Crystal up onto Snowflake's back and took Crystal's sword. "Come on Snow."

Once they entered the hotel they stopped as Frank stood there in his underwear with a girl in her bra and panties on his back. Frank and Frankie blinked at each other until Frankie screamed and covered her eyes. "I can't un-see that!" she cried. Crystal started laughing and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Frankie you've seen me in my boxers before."

"Yeah but not when you had a hard on." she answered making his eyes widen.

"It's cold." he said.

"Then you're suppose to shrink." she said and he glared at her before running off making Frankie chuckle. Frankie hit the door on the elevator and the door opened, Crystal walked in it with Snowflake before Frankie squeezed in and the doors shut. She hit the button to go to her floor. Crystal wrapped her arms around Frankie's arm making her look.

The elevator doors opened and the two humans looked down the hallway, seeing it there was zombies but luckily there was none so they moved to the hotel room Frankie had been using. She unlocked the door and allowed the woman and tiger in first before closing the door. She walked straight into Crystal, the older woman's arms wrapping around her waist. She went to say something when Crystal covered the younger girl's with her own mouth. She felt Frankie tense up a bit against her but then relax making her chuckle into the kiss.

She felt Frankie pry her lips from Crystal's. "W-Wait…"

"No. No waiting. I've waited long enough." she said holding the young West close.

"No…I mean is this even appropriate? During a zombie outbreak?" she asked.

"I could care less!" snapped Crystal walking backwards and pulling Frankie with her. "I don't care…we're here in your hotel room."

"S-Snow stay out here." said Frankie as Crystal yanked her into the bedroom and then slammed the door shut.

Crystal pinned Frankie against the door and kissed her once more. Her hands trailing up the young girl's sides and they cupped her breasts. Frankie gasped into the kiss making Crystal smile. Crystal's left hand slid back down and worked it's way up her shirt to her bra and growled as the bra was in the way. She heard Frankie chuckle and she looked at her with a glare.

"Crystal Bailey foiled by a bra?" she asked dramatically.

"Oh shut up. I don't wanna rip it because I don't know how many you have." said Crystal looking down. She pulled Frankie's shirt off and blinked at the bra. She was wearing a plaid bra and Frankie saw the older woman smile at it. "Wow…you where really matching that day you wore that dress for me weren't you?" she asked running a finger down the younger girl's breast, she felt a hard bump in the middle of it and she leaned over and licked the clothed bump making Frankie jump. "Ever have sex before?"

"N-No…" blushed Frankie.

"Mm…to bad." she said reaching behind Frankie and undoing her bra. She grinned as she saw the younger girl's naked breasts making Frankie start blushing. "Oh look at how adorable you look!" she gripped the breasts and grinned at them, they where at least a double D.

"H-How come I gotta be topless? Can we get you naked too or something?" asked the younger girl.

"No. Not yet." smiled the older woman. She saw Frankie pout and she planted a kiss on her lips. When the younger girl pulled her back over and they stood there kissing. Crystal's tongue invading Frankie's mouth and the younger girl didn't seem to care as their tongues wrestled with one another.

Frankie laughed as she landed on her back after Crystal shoved her onto the bed and she pulled the boots off and pulled Frankie's pants and panties down, leaving her naked aside from the bracelet she wore on her right wrist. Crystal got on top of her and licked down her neck making Frankie lace a hand into Crystal's hair. The older woman took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked on it as she massaged the other breast and she pulled at her nipple making Frankie squeal in pleasure. She pulled on the nipple with her mouth, she let it go and watched Frankie's breast jiggle a little bit which turned the older woman on a bit. Crystal sat up and started grinding herself against Frankie making her gasp.

"Holy fuck…" moaned Frankie. "Y-You feel wet."

"Oh do I?" purred Crystal when her dress was pulled off making her blink in shock. "Hey! I said not yet!"

"Don't care!" snapped Frankie pulling her down to kiss her deeply while their breasts mashed together and Crystal just smiled into her mouth before spreading one of Frankie's legs and putting her pussy over Frankie's making her moan at the feeling of them together.

Crystal moved her hips to grind the two of them together making Frankie gasp and grip at her blankets. She leaned down on Frankie and started moving her hips fast and smacked Frankie's thigh. She got the idea that Crystal was telling her to help out so she moved her hips back and Crystal wrapped her arms around Frankie's back. The two of them panting as they moved against each other and Crystal saw Frankie smile at the feeling. She knew Frankie was loving it and hell she was loving it as well.

"C-Crystal~" she moaned as she felt herself about to cum. "I-I'm gonna…"

"I know…almost there myself." she panted as she moved herself faster making Frankie wrap her arms around her and dig her manicured nails into Crystal's back and she heard Crystal moan loudly at the feeling. So she liked pain and pleasure…not surprising really. Crystal sat up and held one of Frankie's legs up as she moved herself faster when Frankie let out a loud squealing moan as she came hard and the feeling of Frankie coming made Crystal gasped out and cum herself. "Holy crap…" she said panting.

"I love you." panted Frankie with out realizing what she said.

"What?" asked Crystal looking down at Frankie.

"What…oh. I didn't say anything." said Frankie smacking her face and groaning.

"You said you loved me."

"Did not!" snapped Frankie.

"Did so!" snapped the older woman.

"So what if I do? You see more into just fucking than…" Crystal shut Frankie up with a kiss and pulled away from her mouth. "W-What?"

"I love you too stupid, why do you think I kissed you so much and bought you things. Took you out on a dinner date." chuckled the older woman making Frankie stare at her.

"I just thought you where a person who liked to flirt." shrugged Frankie making Crystal laugh.

"Well I am but you're different." said Crystal laying on top of her. She kissed her jaw line and snuggled against her.

"Frankie!" shouted Frank's voice over the transceiver making Crystal get off and Frankie roll over to grab it.

"Yeah dad?" asked Frankie.

"Come back to the safe house soon. Alright?"

"Alright. I can be there in…twenty minutes." she said looking at Crystal and then moved her eye line to the shower making Crystal nod and go start the shower. She tossed the transceiver to the side and followed Crystal into the bathroom.

The most the two did, aside from washing the smell of sex off of them was grope and kiss one another. Frankie pulled from Crystal's lips and saw the older black haired woman smile at her making Frankie chuckle and hug her. After washing themselves they got out and quickly got dressed. Snowflake just looked at the two weird when they came out and Frankie rubbed her head before opening the door to allow Crystal and Snowflake out. Crystal took Frankie's hand and they walked to the elevator holding hands, their fingers laced together, Frankie was more than happy at the moment and was glad she accidentally admitted her love to the other woman.

TBC…

Hope you like! Sorry took me so long ^^'. I'll try and update soon.


	9. Zombies in the Safe House and a Betrayal

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 9: Zombies in the Safe House and Stacey's Betrayal

"Where's Frankie?" asked Crystal sitting on the couch in the safe house with her sister beside her who just shrugged.

"She left with Snowflake about half an hour ago." answered Amber. "Something bout looking for Zombrex for her father, I donno. She's your girl, listen to her next time."

"I was in the bathroom!" said Crystal hitting Amber's shoulder hard making her growl and hit her back.

"Grow up ladies." snapped Rayne sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and she was reading a book. Frank was talking to Stacey and Rebecca when the alarm started blaring making them look. A zombie slammed it's hands on the window making Frank jump.

"Holy crap the doors have been opened!" shouted Frank.

Frankie was walking by the area that had the safe house doors when she backed up and looked down to find zombies slowly making their way inside and her eyes widened. She saw Crystal and Amber shouting to the survivors to get in rooms and lock the door when a zombie tackled her down. Frankie pulled her sword out and ran down the steps as Crystal held the zombie away from her. She saw a shine of a sword and the zombies was kicked off her making Crystal look up to see a smiling Frankie staring down at her. She whistled and Snowflake leaped down the steps and tackled a group down before running at some more zombies.

"Frankie! Hot wire the other one!" shouted Frank and Frankie moved to the control box. Snowflake kicked a zombie away from Frankie as she worked on hotwiring the control box, the doors slowly closing.

Frankie looked behind her and saw Crystal standing there slicing zombies with her sword. "Would you get your ass in the security room?" snapped Frankie.

"Not the boss of me!" shouted Crystal running by her and killing a zombie. Frankie growled and motioned to Snowflake who ran after Crystal to protect her just in case.

"That girl's gonna get herself killed!" shouted Frank as the door was nearly shut.

"Yeah if I don't kill her first!" shouted Frankie when the door slammed shut. Frankie grabbed her sword and ran the way she saw Crystal go.

Crystal was killing the last zombie when she spun around and was knocked out. Frankie walked around the corner and saw TK walking towards her and she saw Crystal knocked out. She backed up and saw a zombie coming towards her, she kicked it forward just as TK came around the corner. The zombie tackled him down and bit onto his neck and tore when Frankie kicked it's head so hard it snapped to one side and the neck snapped. She glared down at him before going over to Crystal and saw Snowflake nudging Crystal's face.

Crystal's eyes opened and screamed as she saw Snowflake so close and she almost punched Frankie in the face who caught her wrist. Crystal looked and sighed as Frankie was crouched there. "Stupid." said Frankie making Crystal smile at her. They chained TK back to a bed and Frankie stood beside her father, while Crystal had her arms around Frankie's neck. "Hell I didn't even know he was here."

"Yeah well you've been too busy with this woman to realize much of anything." said Frank making Frankie roll her eyes.

"And to think I found you five boxes of Zombrex."

"Frankie baby!" said TK grabbing Frankie's wrist and Crystal started growling at him making him stare at her. "You gotta give me some Zombrex!"

"That's up to dad." said Frankie shoving the bag into Frank's chest. She and Crystal left the room holding hands and they went into the security room.

"You're really stupid!" snapped Rayne.

"Yup." said Frankie propping herself up against the arm of the couch and Crystal laid between her legs. Rayne rolled her eyes and sighed before returning to her book. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dad comes back from doing whatever it is he's going." Crystal nodded against Frankie's chest and saw Frankie close her eyes.

Frank came back about an hour and a half ago carrying a laptop with him. Crystal shook Frankie who jumped and head butted Crystal by accident. Both of them groaning and Frankie kissed Crystal's forehead. Frank handed Rebecca a radio and just as she was about to call someone a gun shot went off and they looked. Amber gasped as Crystal had blood soaking her stomach and then Stacey fired at Rebecca who moved quickly, the bullet hitting the window.

Frankie got up and tackled Stacey down, punching the gun out of her hand when she escape out from under her. Frankie snatched up her pony tail when it came off as Stacey ran. Frankie held the wig in her hand and she threw it aside before grabbing her sword and running after Stacey. "Francesca!" shouted Rayne.

"Come on!" shouted Frank grabbing Rayne's hand and they ran.

Amber was holding a towel over Crystal's stomach. "Holy fuck…" said Crystal as tears of pain went down her cheek. "It hurts…really bad."

"I know." said the Golden Twin holding the towel over her stomach. "I think Frankie's mad at that red head." Crystal chuckled and smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah. Me too."

Frankie ran through Uranus Zone dodging Zombies. She had to find Stacey…she had to hurt Stacey…no. She had to kill Stacey! She had to seriously harm and or kill the woman who shot Crystal. She was going to stab her through the chest and watch her died…great she felt psycho. She felt really insane right now but she didn't want Crystal to die, she had to hurry up and get her help. Frankie ran through and area and nearly tripped over a chair but caught herself.

"I was expecting your father to show up to the after party. Not you." said Stacey's voice making Frankie turn and she saw Stacey crouched down on a piece of machinery.

"Well baby, I'm ready to party." answered Frankie.

"Your father nearly ruined the harvest. Do you have any idea how many lives your father has destroyed?"

"What?" asked Frankie walking over to the chair she nearly tripped over. "You and CURE are the one's killing all those people." She picked the chair up and sat in it saying "You're harvesting human beings, but dad is destroying lives. Good. Good one." she crossed her legs and rested her arms on the arms of the chair.

"After everything that's happened, you still haven't figured it out, have you Frankie? What kind of reporter are you?" stated Stacey as she stood up. "I'm a Phenotrans plant and CURE's been a very convenient little tool for us. They keep starting outbreaks, haven't you noticed? Eager little activists." Frankie just rolled her eyes as she watched Stacey.

"You work for Phenotrans. So this is all…for what? Money?" asked Frankie.

"You're even more than an idiot than I thought Frankie. This is about saving lives!"

"Saving lives. You created a panic to drive up demand."

"You're missing the point Frankie. We can't make your father's precious Zombrex with out Queens. A necessary sacrifice for out Country." said Stacey.

"And TK looting the city. I suppose that was for the country as well?"

"Oh please. He was well paid for giving us access to the cages." laughed Stacey. "His show was going town the tubes. I mean you should've know than your father was on it after all." Frankie looked a bit pissed at the comment. "Then he decided to get CURE on TV and rob the city. Make it hard for us to finish the job."

"So what? He dragged you into this? So why didn't he give you up?" asked the young West.

"You think I'm stupid enough to deal with an asshole like that myself?" asked Stacey. "I used your father and it worked. I would've used you but you where too busy running around with your little tiger and your little girlfriend. Now enough talk Frankie!" She walked down the machinery and hopped into a cockpit like area. "I had a feeling you or your father would show up so I prepared a little something."

Frankie looked up and saw a claw come down at her. She quickly dodged it and grabbed onto it, throwing her sheath away and holding her sword in her mouth. Stacey lifted the claw and didn't see Frankie. She growled when she looked over and saw Frankie looking pissed off. "Get off my claw!" snapped Stacey pulling a lever to make it shake and Frankie nearly fell but she held onto it tightly. She saw Frankie tighten her jaw, her teeth scraping against the stainless steal. "GET OFF!"

Frankie's foot slipped and she wrapped her arms around the claw as Stacey made it shake more then Stacey stopped because her arm was sore. Frankie pulled herself up and started running across the arm when the other claw came at her. She threw herself down and slid underneath the other claw as it snapped at her. When the arm she was on moved making Frankie fall but catch the side of the arm. "Least I'm not in a crab!" shouted Frankie before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got crabs." giggled Frankie when the other claw came at her and she dropped herself. She caught the side of the other claw and threw herself up onto it. She flipped and landed on the right arm, swaying a bit and she caught the handle of her sword that she apparently let go while flipping up. She ran across the arm and dodged the other claw. She leaped and aimed her sword at Stacey, only to miss because the bitch moved.

Her sword hit the metal side and slipped out of her hands, falling down to the ground and slid away from the machine. "What now Frankie?" asked Stacey when a fist met her face. Frankie grabbed Stacey's cat suit and punched her across the face again when she was kicked in the stomach making her hit the seat and Stacey sent a roundhouse kick at her.

Frankie grabbed onto her leg and twisted it making Stacey hit the floor when she knocked Frankie's legs out from under her making her fall and hit her head. She yelped at the sudden contact and felt the back of her head, luckily it wasn't bleeding. Stacey stood up and grabbed Frankie's shirt then shoved her off the machine. Frankie freaked out at first and realized she was gonna die by either the impact of hitting the ground of Stacey crushing her with one of the claws. When arms wrapped around her and she hit the ground with the arms around her protectively.

She looked and saw Frank and he rubbed her head before getting up and going to stop Stacey. She saw her mother putting the sword into it's sheath when she saw a spear laying on the ground. She moved to it quickly and snatched it up while standing. She took a step back and pulled her arm back before throwing the spear hard at Stacey. She heard Stacey scream as the spear went right into her arm.

"Whore!" snapped Frankie glaring up at her.

Frank somehow managed to bring the machine down when the two where fighting then while Stacey was about to kill Frank, Frankie noticed the machine was falling. She ran over to Frank and grabbed him as it fell but Stacey wasn't so luckily. She looked up just in time to get squashed and Frankie groaned before falling back. "Always knew she had a crush on me." said Frank making his ex-wife and daughter laugh. "but I don't dig flat chicks." He took the radio and called the news team.

"Come on we got to get you back to Crystal." said Rayne holding the sword out to Frankie who took it.

Frankie ran up to the security room and ran inside of the room to find Crystal laying on the couch holding her stomach and saw one of the survivors who was a paramedic closing up his bag. Frankie moved to Crystal and fell beside her looking worried, she moved the cloth to see a stitched up wound and a bloody bullet laying in a bowl on the table. He walked to Frank and they stared talking outside the room as Frankie laid her head on Crystal's stomach away from the wound. Crystal rubbed the younger girl's head, knowing she felt bad although she didn't know why she would. She felt the girl press a kiss against her skin and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I ran after you where shot." said Frankie.

"It's fine." smiled the older woman.

"You where mad." said Amber making Frankie nod. "She dead?"

"Yup. I kicked her ass, dad some how brought the machine down, and she was squished." said the younger black haired girl.

"The helicopters are here." said Rayne walking in. Frankie picked Crystal up in her arms and carried her to the elevator with Amber, Rayne, and Snowflake. "So are we going to have house guests?"

Frankie laughed and looked at Crystal who stared back and smiled. "Yeah mom, I think we'll be having house guests."

Snowflake hopped up into the helicopter as Rayne pulled herself in. Frankie sat Crystal down on the seat as Amber sat beside Rebecca who sort of sat a bit closer to her. She buckled Crystal in as Frank ran off to go get TK, saying he had a lot to answer for. As she was about to pull herself in she heard a struggle and looked. A zombified TK was fighting against Frank. "DAD!" screamed Frankie going to help him.

"Stop her!" shouted Frank as he kicked a zombie back. The military man snatched Frankie up around her waist. She was screaming and kicking her legs as she watched her dad. She saw a sword hit the ground that was Crystal or Amber's so she kicked it hard. Frank kicked it up and caught the handle and started stabbing other zombies. "GO! Get out of here!"

"You better return that to me!" shouted Amber's voice making Frank chuckle.

"Frank!" shouted Rayne worried.

"Don't worry Rayne! You know me, I'll get out of here!" he shouted smiling at his ex-wife. Rayne dug in Frankie's bag and found the small bag of Zombrex so she threw it out to Frank, which landed a foot behind him and he heard it. "Thanks Rayne!"

Crystal pulled Frankie on the helicopter as she struggled. "We just can't leave him!" shouted Frankie as Crystal held her around the waist tightly.

"Frankie I'll see you in New York!" he shouted as he tried holding TK at bay who was trying to bite at him. "When I get back we'll go to Coney Island!"

"You promise you'll come back?" shouted the younger West as tears ran down her face. Frank turned his head and smiled at her.

"I can handle it Frankie. I've covered wars y'know!" he answered.

"That's not a fucking promise!"

"I promise!" he said holding TK's neck as he sliced at the other zombies. The military man shut the door before Frankie could say anything else and Crystal wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she fell to her knees making Snowflake nudge her arm.

"Your father will make it." said Rayne touching Frankie's head as the helicopter rose off the ground. Crystal held Frankie close as she watched Frankie's father fight the zombies. There had to be ten of them, there had been more but they laid on the ground dead.

Once being in the air for ten minutes, the pilot told Frankie she had to sit and put her belt on. Frankie was staring down at her notebook, a notebook she used to keep all the survivors names in and stuff. She wrote down Frank as Crystal watched her. Instead of Alive or Dead, she watched the girl write…Unknown. She put a hand on Frankie's head making her look and she hugged her close, Frankie's head resting on her shoulder. Crystal knew they where safe but she knew the one question in Frankie's head was if Frank was.

Frankie fell asleep against Crystal who was asleep as well, her head resting on Frankie's. Amber and Rebecca ended up holding hands as they talked while Rayne was working on her phone. Rayne stopped for a minute to check the news papers and tapped her daughter's leg making her eyes open. She tossed the phone at Frankie who fumbled with it for a moment and rubbed her eyes after managing to hold it. She looked at the screen and saw the news paper article which said 'Fortune's End'

'_Unable to effectively deal with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. Government dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead. A convey of civilian media choppers managed to rescue the Safe House survivors shortly before the bombing. Frank West was not among them. Whether he succumbed to zombies, was killed in the subsequent fire bombing, or somehow managed to escape is unknown. The Fortune City outbreak came in time to be known itself as "Fortune's End." Despite the controversy, the price of Phenotrans shares continued to rise…_'

"Great…" sighed Frankie after reading it. "Is that why the military man asked what our names where?"

"Yes." said Rayne.

"So dad might've escaped?"

"Yes dear."

Frankie tossed Rayne her phone back and nuzzled herself back into Crystal's side. "I'm going back to sleep."

Rayne nodded as she watched her daughter close her eyes. She stared out the window praying that Frank managed to escape. Not just to put her own mind at ease but for his daughter's sake, she was more of a daddy's girl than a mommy's girl unless she was alone with Rayne then she was a mommy's girl. She saw Crystal's arm tighten around Frankie in a protective way and she smiled. She couldn't wait to get back to her four bedroom apartment and go to sleep in her bed, knowing Frankie felt the same although her daughter's bed would be a bit more crowded with Crystal, though she knew Frankie didn't care.

TBC…

One more chapter! It'll take place in New York a week after they escaped. Hope you like! :3


	10. A Week Later

Frankie West

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca has been missing for a while when she shows up in Fortune City thinking it would be a great place to stay…until the outbreak happens. Yuri/Lesbians OC/Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up. Also Rayne West, Frankie's mother and Frank's ex-wife, is a character made up from my own creativity.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Chapter 10: A Week Later

Rain was pouring down on Manhattan, New York a week later. "Francesca get your ass up!" shouted Rayne. Frankie was laying on her stomach in her bed completely naked. One of her balcony doors was open so she could hear the cars and rain which oddly soothed her. She groaned and shook her head. "Francesca!"

Rayne was waiting for Frankie to walk into the kitchen but finally went to Frankie's room. She through the door open and found a naked Crystal laying on Frankie's back trying to motivate her to get up and out of bed. "Come on you gotta get up." whispered Crystal kissing Frankie's neck.

"I don't wanna get up." groaned Frankie.

"You promised to take me to Central Park today."

"It's raining Crystal." said Frankie looking at her. Crystal pressed her mouth against Frankie's who chuckled into the kiss and kissed back.

"When you two girls are done…breakfast is ready." said Rayne making Frankie wave her off as she rolled onto her back, Crystal laying against her as they kiss.

Crystal felt Frankie mutter against her mouth and she pulled from Frankie's mouth. "What?"

"Fine I'll take you to the park but we're bringing umbrellas and you're wearing pants." Crystal laughed at what Frankie said and nodded. "Don't wanna hear you bitch about your legs being cold and wet."

"It's not my legs that you have worry about being wet." chuckled the older woman in Frankie's ear making her blue and put an arm over her eyes.

"S-Shut up." she blushed making Crystal laugh.

Crystal went out to the kitchen in her black robe that Frankie gave her when arriving the first night. She sat down and Frankie came out wearing a tank top and her pajama pants. She knew her mother wanted to say something but didn't as she plated their breakfast for them. Since they arrived at the apartment seven days ago, Crystal and Frankie have been acting like they where in heat every night, although Rayne knew Frankie tried being quiet…it didn't work. Frankie crossed her legs Indian style on the chair and started eating her waffles and bacon.

"Mom why don't you date anyone?" asked her daughter with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." sighed Rayne. She saw Frankie swallow the food in her mouth. "And how do you know I don't?"

"Well you act all weird when I have sex." she saw her mother roll her eyes. "Do you still love dad?"

"No sweetie. I don't love your father."

"What bout your secretary?" asked Frankie.

"My secretary is a woman."

"A very attractive woman…" Crystal smacked Frankie hard upside the head making her groan. "Not as attractive as you though sweetie. Okay but still…"

"I'm not gay…"

"I ended up gay."

"Doesn't mean I am."

"You could just be bisexual." said Crystal crossing her legs as she watched the mother and daughter.

"I…" Rayne stopped and sighed. "She is pretty isn't she?"

"Knew it!" shouted Frankie. "Ask her out!"

"If I do will you shut up?" asked Rayne. Her daughter nodding with a smile. "Fine. I have to get to work anyways." She kissed Frankie's forehead before grabbing her briefcase and leaving.

"Sex?" asked Crystal.

"My jaw hurts." sighed Frankie making Crystal chuckle and smile at her. "Go get dressed."

Frankie was walking to the door, after putting on a black t-shirt, her black Terror is Reality jacket that Crystal bought her with matching pants and she wore her Converse Chuck Taylor XX Hi' Knee High Sneakers, her favorite ones, when she heard the door bell ring making her look. Crystal walked out wearing a pair of tight jeans and a low cut t-shirt as Frankie walked to the door. She unlocked the deadbolt and opened it when a camera flash went off in her face making her groan. She rubbed at her eyes in annoyance, she hated flashes. She was about to swear and punch the person that did it but froze as she saw who stood there.

"I've covered wars y'know Frankie. I told you I'd be alright." smiled Frank standing there holding his camera. He had some dirt and dried up blood on him. His suit looked like it needed a good washing. "Can I use your shower?"

"No…"

"Why?" asked Frank.

"Cause Crystal and I are going out and mom has told both of us she doesn't want you in the house alone."

"Where's my sister?" asked Crystal.

"Amber and Rebecca must've gone out because they're not home."

"Where's the orange kitty cat?" asked Frank looking around.

"The Bronx Zoo. Mom's friend works there and so far Snowflake is having a good time." shrugged Frankie. "but dad we gotta go. Go home and shower, I'd hug you but you smell."

Crystal was hugging Frankie around the next as Frankie locked the door. "Where you going?" asked Frank.

"Central Park, someone insists that we go in the rain."

"Hey…hey…I do things for you." said Crystal running a hand over Frankie's left breast, squeezing it a little. "I do _nice_ things for you."

"Yes I know you do nice things for me." sighed the black haired girl.

"Where's your mother?" asked Frank.

"Work, she's gonna ask out her secretary." smiled Frankie making Frank laugh.

"Odd thing is, I knew she was into women when married. She won't admit it because of her parents but she is attracted to women." shrugged the man. "let me know how it turns out."

"Coney Island?" asked the young West.

"What's today?" asked Frank.

"Friday." answered Crystal.

"Tomorrow. Crystal can come too."

Crystal was walking with her arm around Frankie as they had their umbrella above them. They stopped at a news paper stand because Crystal was complaining she was thirsty so Frankie bought them both a drink and some candy. The two where walking through Central Park, Crystal doing most of the talking, but Frankie was more into taking pictures than anything else. Crystal smacked Frankie's ass making her yelp and look. Crystal just ran from her and Frankie closed the umbrella before running after Frankie.

They ran under one of the bridges in Central Park, Frankie's arms going around Crystal's waist. Crystal spinning them around, pinning Frankie against the wall. Their lips pressed together and Frankie held her close as they kissed. Crystal pressed her body against Frankie's when her eyes widened as she felt vibrating in Frankie's pants. Their lips parting with a small wet smack and Frankie reached into her pocket.

"What is it?" asked Crystal.

Frankie tapped the screen on her touch phone. It said she had a picture message from her mother so she opened it and started laughing. "Looks like mom's got a special someone now."

Crystal pressed her head against Frankie's and looked to see a picture of Rayne kissing a woman while holding her phone at bay to take the picture. The lawyer looking at the phone as she kissed the woman. "Well…like mother like daughter."

"Yeah…but I'm like both of my parents."

"Is that good?" asked Crystal.

"I'm damn proud of it." smiled Frankie.

"Well, if you're happy. I'm happy." smiled the Silver Twin.

"Yeah and I got you now." smiled the young photographer.

"That you do."

"Gotta deal with my weird ass parents and my ass now." said Frankie making Crystal laugh and hug Frankie close.

"Thanks for stopping the fight."

"Fight?" asked the younger girl.

"In Shoal. Your father was going to fight us. I could've died." whispered Crystal.

"You're welcome…I guess. Still feel guilty bout punching you though."

"It's fine. Come on lets go home."

"Nah lets go bug mom and her new girlfriend before that." said Frankie opening the umbrella and holding her hand out to Crystal who took it and laced their fingers together. The two of them leaving the tunnel under the bridge and heading off to Rayne's office. Crystal was happy, Frankie was happy, Rayne was now happy, it was possible that both Rebecca and Amber where happy, and Frank…well Frank was Frank.

As long as an outbreak didn't happen in New York, they're lives would be alright. Well even if it did, they'd handle it. Crystal gave Frankie a quick kiss on her cheek making her grin at her as they walked together. Frankie was glad she ran away from home because she wouldn't have met Crystal and that was something she didn't want to think of.

The End…

Next story will be based on Dead Rising, gotta researching! I do not have that game but it'll be a bit different because in this story Frankie would've been 15 when Frank went to Willamette but Frankie can't be with Jessie if she's 15 so Frankie will be eighteen in that story. Let me know if you have any ideas I should throw into the story. I do know Frankie won't be arriving at the mall via helicopter.


End file.
